


Hide

by Fanofthebastillelife



Category: Bastille
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthebastillelife/pseuds/Fanofthebastillelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, a quiet, smiley boy in a world of his own.<br/>Kyle, the tall boy who can't quite sit comfortably in class because of his height.<br/>How could anything happen between two kids in distinctly different worlds<br/>//Suicide warning//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O n e

Daniel Smith sits at his desk in the history classroom, his eyes lazily gracing the board, whilst his pen notes down only the simplest of answers and notes so that the teacher thinks he's actually working. Unbeknownst to the rest of the class, Dan wings pretty much everything. His good grades are a poor reflection to this, but the facts and figures just seem to stick out so easily to him, and there just feels to be no pressure in any of his lessons. The only lesson the boy has ever struggled with is PE, since Dan fails to simply coordinate his feet. Apart from that every other subject are all easy B's, if not A's, which is the usual. Many would say this should come as a blessing to Dan, but it's an ever constant battle to meet false expectations.  
The clock hanging just above the board ticks ever closer to twenty past twelve, the time everyone is longing for: Lunch time. For most of the students (and probably most teachers), lunch time proves to be the best time of day. You get to see your friends, and you get to eat foot. Honestly, it's a win-win.  
Kyle Simmons, the schools most popular and best basketball player, sits across the room, his hand furiously gripping his pen as it scribbles every single detail articulated in the four walls this hour down on a piece of paper on his desk. His feet sit beneath the chair in front of him, his height denying him the simple luxury of sitting comfortably in a chair. Nonetheless, cramped legs forgotten, he still works away, his interested eyes flicking through every word on the board, and to the copy on the piece of paper in front of him.   
'Seriously,' Dan can't help but huff to himself, pulling up the sleeves of his blazer. The French Revolution is about as hard as World War Two! The idea that it just cannot click with some people (Not naming any names- Kyle Simmons...) seemed completely bizarre to Dan. Everything he does- aside from physical things, are always well done, and with accurate statistics. How can people say they 'just don't get it'? It infuriates him, especially seeing people in his own class getting E's and U's, which, in Dan's eyes, are horrific grades!

Dan isn't known much around school. He has his fair share of friends- Ralph and Woody to name two of them- but he's quite happy to keep it that way. He doesn't want to do anything to anybody, and nobody does anything back. He's never involved in school yard drama ('Oh my God! Did you hear that apparently Tyler and Jenna christened the back seat of his best friends car last Friday?!'), and he just likes keeping himself to himself. Easily done.  
Kyle Simmons, however, is the complete opposite. He doesn't have a 'fair share' of friends like Dan does. He has a sea of friends. He will walk through the corridors and smile at everyone. One of the, if not THE, tallest kid in school, and the best basketball player to ever grace the PE department means he just hits it off well with everyone. Harmless, yet in his own sense, terrifying.  
When the shrill ring of the bell finally interrupts their lecturing teacher, Dan is the first one out of the room, dying to rush towards the set of stairs that he and his friends occupy during lunch, for the simple reasons of:  
-If you have sandwiches- which Dan and his friends do- you will inevitably get kicked out of that diner, since apparently everyone else takes top priority, leaving those with packed lunches to scrounge for any other place... And then get kicked out of wherever they are. Fair.  
The other diner, which is smelly, cold, and titled the 'old diner' for a reason, reminds everyone of the horrible mixture of nausea/anxiety which you feel before, and probably during, (after, too, if you're unlucky) exams, since the old diner is one of the two halls of which exams take place. Ugh, I know.

When he arrives, Ralph is already sat on the top of the steps with his girlfriend- Macey? Lacey? Something like that... Dan never pays her much attention, and can't be bother to remember her name. She's a nice girl, and all, but Dan's just not bother with being all social. Woody, however, is usually the last to join the ever growing group of friends, since he's across the school in the music department most days, furiously drumming away, like he's been doing since he was about six.  
"All right then, Mate?" Ralph asks, quickly greeting his friend, though denying him the chance to answer before turning back to his love and ignoring Dan's presence- not that it bothers Dan, too much. With Ralph, Dan always feels as though there's some sort of problem. He'll be in an argument with some family member, or with his girlfriend, and there's always just some sort of drama. Dan, however, abuses the concept of the phrase of putting one foot in front of the other, and just walking. He's never really had to face much drama in terms of friends.  
He's never had a girlfriend. No one has ever particularly caught his interest, nor even caught his eye. He's had a few friends who are girls, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are his girlfriend/s- not that Dan's family seem to understand that, but whatever. It's just that nobody has ever interested him in that way.  
He's not bi, nor straight, nor gay. In the usual world of Dan, those are the three categories in which he would usually class people into being, or being into, until he recently discovered that there are actually more (on Tumblr, where he also found out there's pan-sexuality, which he initially believed was being attracted to kitchen appliances. Whatever floats your boat, at the end of the the day.), and consequently stopped categorising people all together. If you were to ask him of his sexuality, he'd just shrug at you. Whatever comes, comes, he guesses. In the literal and metaphorical sense, too. He just gets on with it.

"Psst. Hey. Hey, Danny. Danny? Is that your name? I don't know... Oi!" Someone whispers loudly behind him in French class fifth period. Dan closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and inhaling deeply before he turns around.  
"It's Dan." He tells Kyle when he meets his eye- just realising how deep of a brown they are. Dan's sure to make sure no sense of amusement, which is burning inside him, is betrayed by his face. "Just Dan."   
Kyle nods, a look of sorry flashing across his face. "Right, Dan... Sorry. Please just tell me the French translation for 'going to the park witth one's friends'." He asks politely, giving a shining smile. Even being seventeen and in sixth form, their school continues to make them wear the uniform, which is stupid, especially because many of the males have beards, like Kyle, which make them look totally stupid in their uniforms.  
Nodding, Dan carries out a quick translation in his head, taking him no more than a few seconds. "Aller au parc avec ceux des aims." He tells Kyle confidently.  
"Oh, wow... That was fast." Kyle smiles at Dan, laughing slightly and looking down at his work, before meeting Dan's eyes once again. "But thank you... I owe you one..."   
Dan smiles, his straight face finally cracking. "You have no idea how close I was to saying 'Daniel Smith sits at his desk in the history classroom, his eyes lazily gracing the board, whilst his pen notes down only the simplest of answers and notes so that the teacher thinks he's actually working. Unbeknownst to the rest of the class, Dan wings pretty much everything. His good grades are a poor reflection to this, but the facts and figures just seem to stick out so easily to him, and there just feels to be no pressure in any of his lessons. The only lesson the boy has ever struggled with is PE, since Dan fails to simply coordinate his feet. Apart from that every other subject are all easy B's, if not A's, which is the usual. Many would say this should come as a blessing to Dan, but it's an ever constant battle to meet false expectations.  
The clock hanging just above the board ticks ever closer to twenty past twelve, the time everyone is longing for: Lunch time. For most of the students (and probably most teachers), lunch time proves to be the best time of day. You get to see your friends, and you get to eat foot. Honestly, it's a win-win.  
Kyle Simmons, the schools most popular and best basketball player, sits across the room, his hand furiously gripping his pen as it scribbles every single detail articulated in the four walls this hour down on a piece of paper on his desk. His feet sit beneath the chair in front of him, his heigh denying him the simple luxury of sitting comfortably in a chair. Nonetheless, cramped legs forgotten, he still works away, his interested eyes flicking through every word on the board, and to the copy on the piece of paper in front of him.   
'Seriously,' Dan can't help but huff to himself, pulling up the sleeves of his blazer. The French Revolution is about as hard as World War Two! The idea that it just cannot click with some people (Not naming any names- Kyle Simmons...) seemed completely bizzare to Dan. Everything he does- aside from physical things, are always well done, and with accurate statistics. How can people say they 'just don't get it'? It infuriates him, especially seeing people in his own class getting E's and U's, which, in Dan's eyes, are horrific grades!

Dan isn't known much around school. He has his fair share of friends- Ralph and Woody to name two of them- but he's quite happy to keep it that way. He doesn't want to do anything to anybody, and nobody does anything back. He's never involved in school yard drama ('Oh my God! Did you hear that apparently Tyler and Jenna christened the back seat of his best friends car last Friday?!'), and he just liks keeping himself to himself. Easily done.  
Kyle Simmons, however, is the complete opposite. He doesn't have a 'fair share' of friends like Dan does. He has a sea of friends. He will walk through the corridors and smile at everyone. One of the, if not THE, tallest kid in school, and the best basketball player to ever grace the PE department means he just hits it off well with everyone. Harmless, yet in his own sense, terrifying.  
When the shrill ring of the bell finally interrupts their lecturing teacher, Dan is the first one out of the room, dying to rush towards the set of stairs that he and his friends occupy during lunch, for the simple reasons of:  
-If you have sandwiches- which Dan and his friends do- you will inevitably get kicked out of that diner, since apparently everyone else takes top priority, leaving those with packed lunches to scrounge for any other place... And then get kicked out of wherever they are. Fair.  
The other diner, which is smelly, cold, and titled the 'old diner' for a reason, reminds everyone of the horrible mixture of nausea/anxiety which you feel before, and probably during, (after, too, if you're unlucky) exams, since the old diner is one of the two halls of which exams take place. Ugh, I know.

When he arrives, Ralph is already sat on the top of the steps with his girlfriend- Macey? Lacey? Something like that... Dan never pays her much attention, and can't be bother to remember her name. She's a nice girl, and all, but Dan's just not bother with being all social. Woody, however, is usually the last to join the ever growing group of friends, since he's across the school in the music department most days, furiously drumming away, like he's been doing since he was about six.  
"All right then, Mate?" Ralph asks, quickly greeting his friend, though denying him the chance to answer before turning back to his love and ignoring Dan's presence- not that it bothers Dan, too much. With Ralph, Dan always feels as though there's some sort of problem. He'll be in an argument with some family member, or with his girlfriend, and there's always just some sort of drama. Dan, however, abuses the concept of the phrase of putting one foot in front of the other, and just walking. He's never really had to face much drama in terms of friends.  
He's never had a girlfriend. No one has ever particularly caught his interest, nor even caught his eye. He's had a few friends who are girls, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are his girlfriend/s- not that Dan's family seem to understand that, but whatever. It's just that nobody has ever interested him in that way.  
He's not bi, nor straight, nor gay. In the usual world of Dan, those are the three categories in which he would usually class people into being, or being into, until he recently discovered that there are actually more (on Tumblr, where he also found out there's pan-sexuality, which he initially believed was being attracted to kitchen appliances. Whatever floats your boat, at the end of the the day.), and consequently stopped categorising people all together. If you were to ask him of his sexuality, he'd just shrug at you. Whatever comes, comes, he guesses. In the literal and metaphorical sense, too. He just gets on with it.

"Psst. Hey. Hey, Danny. Danny? Is that your name? I don't know... Oi!" Someone whispers loudly behind him in French class fifth period. Dan closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and inhaling deeply before he turns around.  
"It's Dan." He tells Kyle when he meets his eye- just realising how deep of a brown they are. Dan's sure to make sure no sense of amusement, which is burning inside him, is betrayed by his face. "Just Dan."   
Kyle nods, a look of sorry flashing across his face. "Right, Dan... Sorry. Please just tell me the French translation for 'going to the park with one's friends'." He asks politely, giving a shining smile. Even being seventeen and in sixth form, their school continues to make them wear the uniform, which is stupid, especially because many of the males have beards, like Kyle, which make them look totally stupid in their uniforms.  
Nodding, Dan carries out a quick translation in his head, taking him no more than a few seconds. "Aller au parc avec ceux des aims." He tells Kyle confidently.  
"Oh, wow... That was fast." Kyle smiles at Dan, laughing slightly and looking down at his work, before meeting Dan's eyes once again. "But thank you... I owe you one..."   
Dan smiles, his straight face finally cracking. "You have no idea how close I was to saying 'Ta mere'." He confesses, letting out a little laugh, especially at Kyle's eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The person next to him laughs, clearly understanding the joke better than Kyle, who pauses.  
"And what's that?" He asks, genuinely curious.  
Dan lifts an eyebrow, chuckling. "Your mother."


	2. T w o

Kyle's trainers squeak on the floor of the gym, and the repeating sound echoes throughout the PE department, the quiet mumbling of the boy following soon after as he counts the amount of baskets he can get in a row. The lonely after school sessions are always the most relieving for him- there's no coach stood at the sidelines, barking out demands, nor are there any rival team members trying to snatch the ball away from him. It's just him, the ball, and the basket. It's so much more chilled than what it normally is, and it allows him time to think, which he seems to be doing quite a lot recently. Sometimes, however, Kyle does imagine that he's just got the final basket for the biggest game that year, and the crowd is going crazy, everyone celebrating with him, cheering loudly... But that'll probably never happen...

He finally lets out a breath of anticipation as he watches the ball fly straight through the net, and his personal counter hits one-hundred, a personal best. He grins to himself, feeling as though he could just start doing a weird run of celebration, like footballers do when they score a goal, but he fights the urge, and goes to retrieve the ball, which begins to roll towards the left, where the door to the gym is, feeling the ache in his arms from the repetition of the sport. Ten more, he tells himself, pushing his hair up and out of his face, ten more and he'll go home... Just ten more...

"Bon tir," A voice tells Kyle from the door way. Kyle looks up to see Dan Smith stood there, his arms crossed and shoulder bag hanging off of his shoulder. The blank face of the basket-baller makes Dan sigh, and shake his head. "It means good shot in French. If you paid attention, perhaps you'd know..." He adds jokingly, smiling to Kyle to let him know he's joking. He uncrosses his arms and runs a hand through his freshly cut hair. "What number are you on?" 

Kyle returns the smile, raising his eyebrows with a comment of his own. "Cent." He smirks, feeling slightly successful as Dan's eyes flicker with amusement. "Personal best. The highest I've ever gotten before today is seventy-six." 

"Now, I suppose that's all right..." Dan muses, playing slightly dumb. Honestly, it's common to know around school that Kyle is the best player, but he didn't realise that he was that good... One hundred is simply amazing, especially only in the hour since school has ended. Dan's only here because he needs a ride home, and Woody is in detention for another half hour- maybe for throwing a drum stick at somebody and making them require stitches, maybe not...

Kyle frowns. "But what?" It was a little offensive that Daniel Smith had given him such a cocky comeback yesterday- though in all honestly, Kyle did have to fight back a laugh. In someone else's world, where they are popular, and the best in the school, they may have gone out of their way to practically end Dan's social life- but Kyle's not an malicious little dick. 

Dan does that weird smile thing, where you only half smile and blow air out through your nose. Kinda like a laugh. "I guess... I suppose I've seen better, to be honest." He comments, glancing down to his feet, and then back to Kyle, who looks even more offended than he did two seconds ago, his face twisting in an ironic hurt.

"Like Hell have you!" He replies, shaking his head. "One hundred is an amazing record, thank you. I'm quite proud of it, honestly." Kyle pauses, then looks to Dan, presenting him with the ball in the palm of his hand. "You couldn't do better." 

Dan smiles and lets out a little laugh. He bats the idea away with a bat of his hand, and shakes his head in an amused manner. "You're correct there, Kyle. Quite frankly, I couldn't score one- however, my comment doesn't necessarily mean it's me who is better. I could be on about... Whoever is one of the best basketball players. I don't keep up with all of that gibberish. And besides, I can't walk in a straight line, do you think I could coordinate myself to do all of your fancy foot movement?" 

Kyle puts the ball in the corner, and walks over to where Dan is. Wordlessly, they walk down the corridor, and out of the gym department and to the car park by the side. "It's not that hard. Easy to learn, if anything. I could always teach you, in exchange for history and French lessons..." He suggests, finding the idea an easy way to bunk his grades up. Much to his dismay, Dan just laughs.

"I can't play basketball, and I don't plan on being able to. You should try in lesson if you're desperate enough to try and teach the worlds least sportiest person how to play basketball..." 

Kyle throws his arms up in an argumentative manner. "I do try!" He argues with a heavy sigh. "I try everything, Dan. Seriously, I do. I revise for all the tests, I do all the homework, I do all the work, and I can't get anything higher than a low B. What's your secret? How do you revise for everything, because it's clearly working!"

Dan shrugs. "I don't." He says simply, making Kyle pause and give him a confused glance. "I don't revise for anything. I just wing it. It's not that hard to remember. Give me any questions on the Storming of the Bastille, and I'll answer them." Dan pauses. "Well, okay, maybe because the fourteenth of July is my birthday but..." 

"God, this is so unfair. I don't see why I should put the effort in, and yet I fail. It's so damn unfair. How are you getting home?" Kyle asks as they stop at his car- a beat up 1971 Buick Riviera, dust and dirt covering the bottom half of it. Even with all the dirt present, the car still looks amazing.

"I was waiting for my friend, Woody, but he's in detention for another half hour," Dan explains, rolling his eyes. Kyle's own eyes flash in recognition to the name.

"Wait... Chris? Aw, man, he's wicked. He's the better footballer than the rest of us, but he's so funny. Is he in detention because he threw a drumstick at somebody, and then the-" 

"And they needed stitches, yes, that's him. I didn't know you two were... Friends." Dan says, already sick of hearing the story. Woody was basically branded a legend now, and it was a shock that a detention was all the drummer got. "Anyway, I'm either going to wait here for him, or just walk home. It's been nice talking to you." 

"I'll drive you. I like talking to you." Kyle admits- then falls over himself, stumbling to collect his words. "Not like that- I mean- I just... I'm going to stop talking and be quiet, now..." He says, his cheeks burning with the red hue of embarrassment.

The ride home was pleasurable. They sat and talked about their various interests, and about their families, and about how Dan's family is from South Africa, and how Kyle's dad once crashed their car and hit their cat one Christmas (Dan vaguely recalls Kyle saying: It's the worst Christmas in the history of Christmases!) 

"Than you for the lift, I really appreciate it." Smiling, Dan turns to Kyle. "Would you like to come in? For a cup of tea or coffee, or something?" He offers politely, seeing no other reason for him not to. In the short time of which they have spent communicating, it feels as though a friendship is beginning. "My British thanks for giving me a lift, huh?" 

Kyle nods, turning off the ignition and removing the keys. "Yeah, might as well. Is it okay if I copy your history homework?" He requests, but is shocked by Dan's response.

"I don't do homework." He replies, removing his seat belt, and proceeding to climb out of the car with his newly formed friend. Kyle stops, staring at Dan with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"What?" He asks.

"I don't do homework." Dan repeats, laughing as Kyle shakes his head and locks the car doors. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You never do homework? And you've never gotten in trouble for it? Oh, wow... Why?" Kyle looks socked, a picture he keeps on his face as they walk into the Smith family home. Dan unlocks the door, and steps in with Kyle just behind him.

"I just say that it's family issues." Dan answers quickly, throwing his school bag down by the door, and going off into the kitchen. As he follows, Kyle takes a quick glance around the house. From first looks, it seems pretty average.

"And... And is it?" He doesn't want to poke his nose into Dan's personal life, but in a way, Kyle can't help but feel as though Dan's lead him to this subject. On matters such as this, as bad as some people may find it, questions will always be asked. Curiosity is nature.

Quietly, Dan nods. "Yeah... But it's no- it's no big deal. It'll be sorted out soon." He discards the problem quickly, leaving many questions still hanging in the air. They both ignore the silence that follows.

 

"It was nice hanging out with you today." Kyle says at the door after the two had already sat there and played on Dan's PlayStation. "Thanks for, like, letting me come over, and making me tea, and letting me play on the PlayStation. I really enjoyed it." 

Dan smiles, leaning against the door frame. "Yeah," he replies, "I did, too." He watches Kyle shuffling on his doorstep, and feels something strange about him. He doesn't want him to go home...

"Perhaps we should do it again sometime? I might even come to the cool kids club, and have a chat to you about how many basketball players you know," Kyle jokes with a smile. He doesn't want to go home. Dan's company is far more enjoyable than Kyle had anticipated, the dark haired boy proving amusing. 

"Pfft, the only basketball player I know is the guy off of Space Jam... And I can't even remember his name," Dan chuckles, shaking his head. Kyle watches the way his hair bounces atop his head, all fluffy like.

Kyle lets out a short breath of disbelief, shaking his head almost in disappointment. "How do you not know it's Michel Jordan?" He demands, looking quickly at his watch. "Oh, I better head home before Momma Simmons kicks my arse," his chuckles, bidding his newly found friend goodbye.

Before he pulls away from the house, Kyle takes one final look at the Smith residence.

He misses Dan already.


	3. T h r e e

Dan, whist also looking quizzial of Kyle, laughs, feeling partially grateful that Kyle wants to be his friend, as childish as that is, and that he won't have to be sat in a group but feeling so lonely at the same time. "And why's that? You didn't even know my name properly until the other day." He holds back a laugh, but can't stop the stupid grin breaking out on his face.

Kyle scratches an itch on his cheek, and grins at Dan. "Well, I really, really enjoyed your company yesterday. It would be very appreciated if we could not only do it more often, but officially become best friends. Is that okay, Danny?" 

Dan frowns awkwardly, almost apologetically, "Well... Actually..." He sighs, shaking his head. "I have a rule that all of my friends have to be under six foot... Sorry, it's just... It's just a rule I have." 

Kyle scoffs, rolling his eyes. "In that case, you're breaking your own rule," he sniggers.

"Ah, well, if it's your rule, you can break it, can't you? See how Sir over the walks around without his blazer on?" Dan asks, pointing to the head oh school stood a few metres away, watching a group of trouble causing year eights. Kyle nods, looking at him, too. He leans in to Dan slightly, although he doesn't know he's done it. "Well, we can't walk around without our blazers on, because they care more about what we look like to how we feel, and how comfortable we are."

"Yeah... That's so unfair."

"Yep. But it's his rule, isn't it? So he can break it. And besides, if all my friends are under six foot, I am taller than all of them, which makes me look slightly intimidating, which also means people are less likely to pick a fight on me."

"Well, Danny, one: You're not intimidating. Two: Why would anyone pick a fight with you? And three: I am going to force you to make an exception to this rule, and allow me to be your friend."

"Fair enough." Dan blanks the other two statements. "I'll accept it this once. Consider yourself lucky."

Kyle smiles. "I'm very lucky, Danny. Very lucky."

 

Today, Dan waits by Kyle's car instead of Woody's, like he usually would. He knows that today, Kyle will be much more later than Woody, but he just wants to talk to him again. It's like an itch demanding to be scratched.

It's around half four when Kyle finally emerges from the gym with a sweaty body and wet hair, his basketball jersey hanging off of his shoulders, and around his body, his shorts hugging his hips. The royal red and blue of the school's colours suit him well, Dan thinks to himself, feeling his cheeks to warm to a red hue.

"Danny. I thought you were getting a lift home with your mate- what's his name? Woody?" Kyle says as he approaches the car, grinning as he sees Dan, who notices the slight rush of red on the taller boy's cheeks.

"I had to stay behind to do some English coursework." Dan lies, crossing his fingers behind his back. Kyle nods. "I was hoping you'd be able to give me a lift home, if you don't mind."

Kyle smiles, nodding. "Yeah, of course. Throw your bag in the back." He instructs Dan, unlocking the cars door, and throwing his own bag in the back seat. Dan follows.

The drive home is comfortable. Besides from the light rumble of the car beneath them they sit in silence for the most part. "I don't live this way," Dan says around half way through the drive.

"I know." Kyle replies, shrugging. "I figured that since you showed me your hourse and all that, I'd return the favour and invite you around to mine. You do have time, don't you?"

"Yeah, well, I guess." Dan shrugs back to him. "I'd quite like to see your house, anyway." 

"My parents are home." 

Dan laughs. "Aren't you supposed to say that your parent's aren't home to get someone to come over?" 

Kyle's cheeks burn a brilliant scarlet red. "Danny. I'm going to need you to shut up right now."

 

Kyle's home is bigger than Dan's, but not as large as some houses in the city. It has a lovely front garden, with a garage and driveway, both unoccupied until Kyle pulls his car into the drive. The living room window looks out onto the small garden, decorated by a colourful array of flowers and shrubbery.

"Nice house." Dan says quietly in wonder as the car rumbles to a stop. "It's huge." 

"That's what they all say," Kyle jabs Dan in the ribs with a wink. "Come on, I'll show you my room." 

The pair get out of the car, and go into the house. "Kyle?" Someone calls as Kyle opens the door, and steps through the threshold. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mum, it's me!" Kyle calls back, "I bought a friend over mine over, too, Danny!" And before she can say anything to him, Kyle goes on, "If you need us, we'll be in my room!" 

Skipping up the stairs two at a time, Kyle holds Dan's hand, pulling him behind him. He pulls him to a door with a plaque about it. 

"Kyle's Kingdom, huh?" Dan teases, reading the carved wood. "I like it."

"My dad got it for me when I was, like, six." Kyle sighs, shaking his head. They walk into the room, and although Dan had expected it to be covered in everything and anything basketball related, there were only a few trophies and medals on the shelves. Pictures of Kyle, some with family, and some with friends, litter the spare areas of the shelves and stands.

"Do you wanna watch something?" Kyle asks, "I have like, I dunno... X-Men? I don't know what films you like." He offers, as Dan crouches down next to him. He pulls out a DVD, and presents it to Kyle.

"Why do you have Barbie?" He asks curiously, a light smirk on his face. Kyle shakes his head, snatching it out of his grip. "It's alright, Kyle. We all have our guilty pleasures." 

"That's my brother's. He's into Princesses and all that, bit different from what we expected, but he's four, so he can like whatever he wants." He shrugs carelessly, putting the DVD on the side to give back to his brother. Dan pulls out another DVD.

"Barnyard? I suppose that's also your brother's." 

Kyle shakes his head. "Nope. It's mine. Don't judge."

 

Half way through the film- Yes. They did watch Barnyard- Dan's head drops onto Kyle's shoulder, sleep finally overtaking his tired body. Kyle didn't have a problem with this, and let Dan's head continue to rest there peacefully.

"Kyle... Kyle are you... Gay?" His Mum asks, shocked when she walks into Kyle's room to see the scene. Kyle rolls his eyes. "You know being gay is a-"

"Sin, and I shall be sent to rot in Hell for the rest of eternity if a man lies with a man like he would a woman. I know, I know. I'm not gay, he's just sleeping." Kylee repeats the phrase he had been brainwashed with for the majority of his life, but fails to see the point in now. He looks down to Dan, slightly concerned as the boy stirs, and then remains still."

"Well, you know what will happen if you are." She warns, frowning at her son. When she walks out, Kyle huffs, and snakes his arm around Dan, laying his own head down on the shorter boy's. No one will have to know, right?


	4. F o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for the wait!

Like he had done previously, Kyle pulls his car up in front of the Smith house, and looks over to his friend.

"I'm so sorry for falling asleep," he apologises, a rush of deep red flushing to his cheeks with embarrassment, like the awkward teenager he is. Kyle waves his hand to stop the boy's rambling apology, but Dan continues anyway. "It's like, just, school, and all of that. I really am sorry," 

"Christ, Danny! Stop apologising, will you?" The taller boy finally manages to stop Dan, letting out a little laugh. Just to be clear, he had quite enjoyed the time of which Dan had spent resting on him. At least, he did before his mother decided to make an appearance. "It's completely fine." Quietly, Kyle turns off the engine of the car, and the vehicle resides into a stuffy yet comfortable silence, that both of the boys like.

With his bag resting in his lap, Dan shuffles slightly in his seat, glancing down to his battered Converse All Stars that cover his shoes, and then back to Kyle. "Well, thank you for the lift, anyway. And for letting me come round your house. I had a really, really nice time- well, for the time I was awake, anyway. Do you want to come inside for a little while?" He holds his bag by its strap, hand resting on the door handle. He doesn't want to leave the car. Well, it's more of not leaving Kyle than the car.

Kyle sighs, "I would love to, Danny, but honestly, I think it's best if I just head off home. My dad should be home from work about now, anyway. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then? I've had a really nice time today, too. Especially since half of it was spent with your head on my shoulder." The boy winks at Dan, making the boy blush even harder than he already his. Kyle just doesn't want to mention how he has to go home since his mum is already suspicious of them both. He doesn't want to mention that if he says one wrong thing about Dan in front of his parents, he'll wind up without a house. But he doesn't want to worry Dan like that. Kyle shouldn't have to worry about that.

 

Even though he can't help but feel slightly disappointed that their time together is drawing to an end much faster than either of them would have preferred it to, Dan nods. "Yeah. I'll probably see you at school tomorrow." Slowly, Dan climbs out of the car, picking his body up from the seat. "Right, well. See you." 

"See you later, Danny." Kyle smiles in response to Dan as he shuts the door to the car, and the engine rumbles back into consciousness. 

 

Kyle's car disappears slowly around the corner, and Dan turns back towards his house, an overwhelming feeling of happiness diffusing throughout his body, one that he hasn't felt in a long, long time. 

"Daniel?" His mum calls as he opens the front door, her voice honeyed. Dan steps inside and closes it behind him. "Daniel, is that you?" 

"Yes, Mum." He calls back into the house, "It's me." 

The walls of the house are decorated in the same beige they have been since forever. The house looks like the perfect family home because it belongs to the perfect family. All but one, anyway. Daniel isn't perfect. Battling every day with depression, some days, Dan wouldn't be able to even pull himself out of his bed. He was genuinely unhappy with everything and everyone around him. He wants, some days, nothing more than to be left alone.

"It's nice to see you out, Daniel. Really, it is. I'm glad you're making friends." Mrs Smith smiles at him as she stands by the cooker in the kitchen, "Who is your friend, anyway?" 

"His name is Kyle. He's wicked, Mum, really cool. I really enjoy hanging around with him." Dan smiles as though he's on the drugs dentists give you when they remove your wisdom teeth.

"Good. Well, as long as that's all it is." Mrs Smith tells her son with a slight underlying warning. Dan rolls his eyes. Why should they always try to interfere with his happiness? It's not something he experiences often- why can't they just let him have it as much as he can? It's not fair on him. He wonders if Kyle has better parents, who support him and his happiness. 

"Yes, Mum. That's all it is." He huffs, kicking off his shoes and discarding his school bag in the cupboard. "I'm going upstairs for a bit. Call me when tea is ready, please."

Dan jogs up the stairs two at a time, and dives into the chair by hs desk, where his computer is set up. He quickly logs into Facebook, although his heart drops slightly upon the realisation that there are no new friend requests. Instead of waiting, he decides to search Kyle's names.

Seeing Kyle's picture spreads a grin across his face, a dopey, love filled smile. Something deep inside of him flickers, making his legs cross and cheeks heat red hot in embarrassment.

'Stop it, Dan.' He warns himself, letting the mouse hang over the 'Send Friend Request' button. 'Kyle probably isn't even gay'.

Despite his biting thoughts, he clicks the mouse, and sends the friend request off with high hopes. With the way Kyle was acting around Dan, anyone would think they have something going off between them.

Dan waits in his bedroom for a little while to let the problem in his pants sort itself out before he does anything else. He just scrolls through Tumblr, blowing out short puffs of air at things he finds mildly amusing.

"Daniel, tea's ready!" His mum calls up the stairs when everything is back to usual, dragging Dan, albeit kicking and screaming, back into reality. 

 

"So, Kyle, huh?" Mr Smith teases his son at the table, giving him a friendly kick under the table. At least his dad's views are not nearly as extreme as his mums. "New friend?" 

"Dad, stop," Dan laughs, shaking his head. He wins the battle against the warmth in his cheeks. "It's not like that at all." 

"That'd be so gross..." His brother comments, scrunching his face up. 

"No it wouldn't. Love is love, and quite frankly, if Daniel likes it up the arse or not, it's not your business." 

"Oh my God, Dad..." Dan mutters, covering his face with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut in a plead for the moment to simply disappear.

Loudly, Mrs Smith scolds her husband with a slight slap to his arm. "You shouldn't be encouraging such awful behaviour in this household!" 

Just like Dan had done, Mr Smith rolls his eyes. "Hey, if the boy is happy, leave him be. If people are in love, well, they're in love. Change is happening, whether or not you like it, and it will keep happening." 

 

After the paralyzingly awkward meal, Dan runs back upstairs, hiding himself away from his parents in embarrassment, his cheeks still burning.

When he turns the computer back on, and logs into Facebook, his face lights up, a grin making an appearance.

'Kyle Simmons accepted your friend request. Send him a message!'


	5. F i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all this is dedicated to Daxton since they have commented on here n supported it :D Thank you!   
> And second, I did actually edit this, but then I decided to press one of the buttons (I have literally no idea what any of this site does) n it messed it all up so I had to start again. Ugh.  
> Enjoy!

The artificial light from the hallway floods into Dan's bedroom as his dad opens the door, walking to his sons bed, where Dan's sleepy figure rests, and takes a seat on the corner of it. Dan doesn't move, he just remains silent. 

"Hey, Daniel," he says quietly, resting his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Softly, he frowns at Dan's lack of response, hoping that his sons demons weren't back to haunt him. "Are you being quiet because of what your mum said, or is it something else?" He asks, tiptoeing gently around the subject. Silence. Why are you being like this? He thinks to himself. "Daniel, are you being quiet because you're upset?" 

Dan's body rolls over, and Dan looks to his dad with his sky blue eyes, shockingly similar to his own. "No, Dad, it's eleven o'clock at night. I was being quiet because I was asleep." He replies, his voice and mind groggy with tiredness and sleep, which he is eager to return to. "Emphasis on was, anyway." 

Mr Smith nods. "Ah, well, now you're awake, are you sure you're okay? Not upset about anything your mum said? I mean, I couldn't really care if you're gay or not. At the end of the day, Daniel, no matter if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, you'll still be my son, and, as a parent, it is my job to love you unconditionally. Nothing can change that, and personally, I think it's great for you to be challenging the unconventional views of socie-" 

"Dad," Dan sighs, grabbing his pillow and pulling it closer to himself. "You're rambling again. Seriously, though, I'm really not bothered about what Mum said. Really, I'm not. Kyle and I are not a thing, we are not in a relationship. She has nothing to worry about." He says, though secretly, he hopes that this won't be the whole story in the future. "But... Thank you. Thank you for the support, and all that." He smiles, genuinely thankful to his father's words. He lifts his head, although all his dad can see is his dark mop of hair. "I really appreciate it, but right now, Dad, I really, really need to sleep..." 

"Okay, Daniel. It's fine if you're upset, though. It's, like, totally fine. You can always talk to me, you know?" 

"Dad, I'm not upset." 

"You say that, but Father's know better." Mr Smith smiles, running his hand through Dan's hair, much to his sons annoyance. "I love you, Kiddo." 

 

The following day at four o'clock, Kyle rushes to his car after basket ball practice just to see Dan. Dan had been caught up with coursework to do all through lunch and break today, so the pair hadn't really had chance to talk. Well, that's partly the truth. The other half is that Dan's too scared to get another pant incident. 

The excitement that Kyle feels as he paces through the empty, long corridors of the school is indescribable. It's like going to see a friend you haven't seen in years. He can't rid of the grin on his face, or the confidence that floods his body.

"Danny!" He calls as he pushes the doors open to reveal the practically empty car park. A teacher in the distance looks over, but then back to the boot of their car. He sees Dan perched on the bonnet of his car, looking down at his phone, something playing out on the screen. "Danny?" Kyle says again, and still, Dan doesn't reply, only concentration on the screen of his phone. His earphones in his ears provide Kyle with a reason for his lack of response. 

Kyle stands for a second, wondering what to do before he gently taps Dan's shoulder, making the boy jump slightly. "Huh? Oh God, sorry, Kyle," he splutters as he looks up to see Kyle stood in front of him. "Sorry. I was watching something whilst I was waiting for you. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry! What were you watching?" Kyle replies curiously, looking towards Dan's phone screen. Usually, Dan would follow the gaze and look at his phone too, but this time, he cannot peel his eyes off of Kyle. Everything about him just looks so...So perfect. After a minute of silence, Kyle speaks again. "Danny?" 

"Oh- yeah, uh, it was The Birds, by Alfred Hitchcock. It's a really good film, I like it, but it's just a bit...Gross. You'll be looking at every bird you see like they're out to get you for a few weeks." He explains, still not looking away from Kyle. Kyle now meets his gaze. "Anyway, you look happy, what's up?" 

"Oh, yeah! Danny, there's a big basket ball game coming up soon, and Coach asked me to be the- well, basically the main guy!" Kyle informs the shorter boy, grinning like a madman. "It's against West High, and I really, really believe we can win it, Danny, I really do!" 

West High are the local rivals in the area- several fights have taken place between students (And on one particular occasion that no staff members like to mention, two teachers...), but they are mainly territorial reasons, and which wreck belongs to which school- as silly as it all is, but it's important when trying to divide school children like zoo animals, so they don't end up killing each other.

"That's wicked!" Dan grins, wanting to wrap his arms around Kyle for the some odd reason. Kyle does look awfully appealing right now, and he can almost feel the warmth that would come from hugging Kyle. "Really, that's great. I'm sure you'll win- I'm proud of you! Can I come and watch?" 

"Of course, Danny. How could I possibly play my best if you weren't there?" Kyle teases, debating mentally with himself.

Quickly, he gives up on fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Dan, so he quickly steps forward, and embraces Dan before the other boy even knows what's happening. "It would make my life if you came to watch me play." He says, feeling Dan rest his head against his chest.


	6. S i x

For the next few weeks, Kyle works away every day after school for the upcoming game, working under his coaches demand until he can train no longer. During the period of intense practicing, he still manages to make time for Dan, coming to meet him by his car every day after school, which surprised him at times as he'd be out as late as five o'clock on some days. Sometimes, they'd stay for a few hours at each other's houses at the weekend- although this weekend was slightly different.

Days off from practice felt like a grand relief for the lanky basketballer, and the days that he was able to spend with Dan were even better.

Dan's bed is comfy under Kyle's tired body, the previous day's workouts and shoots beginning to take its toll on him. Mrs Smith, who has been a doctor for the longest period of her life, is out at work, his siblings at his friends, and his dad is downstairs watching a documentary on the current generation, or so he said,  _'to get down with the kids'._

"You know, Danny, your eyes are so bright they could wake the deepest of sleepers," Kyle says to Dan, staring into the boy's beautiful crystal blue eyes. Slowly, he rests his hand on Dan's cheek, making the shorter boy blush.

Dan smiles, the feeling of Kyle's hand on his cheek warm and comforting, almost as though it's been there before. "I can't help but feel as though you're flirting with me." He whispers back, reaching down to grab Kyle's other hand. He wants to lie there like this for the rest of eternity.

Kyle chuckles quietly, "Damn, Danny, how'd you know?" He jokes, watching Dan as he smiles to himself like a dope. "I like to-"

Dan perks up suddenly, looking to his bedroom door as the front door downstairs closes. "Oh," he whispers, slightly panicked. "I think my mum is home. God, I'm sorry." He stammers, "Sorry. I think it's best me we just, like, leave the house... She's a bit... Uh... It doesn't matter, can we just go, please?" 

 

The two of them rush out of the house, and through the back door, telling Mr Smith that they were never there in the first place. Dan leads the way up a path, through a field, and into a wooded area that is hidden from anywhere and anyone else.

The wooded area has a small stream running through it, and a slight drop which makes a small waterfall. Flowers decorate the area, and squirrels sit in the trees, watching from above.

"This is pretty, Danny. I like it here." Kyle says, following Dan, who leans against one of the trees. "When did you find this?" 

"When I was a kid. Found it once, and then a squirrel kinda attacked me, so it took me about five years just to come back. Then I just paid the odd visit whenever things got a little too much. Whenever I felt down. It's just, I dunno, really... Relaxing." Dan explains, blind to the way Kyle watches him with such admiration and concentration in his eyes. He watches the way his body moves, the way he speaks, and the way he looks away at some parts of his sentence, especially when he says things got too much. Finally, Dan looks straight into Kyle's eyes, and he realises. He realises the stolen glances, the prolonged stairs, and the cheeky comments. He realises that Kyle is more than just a friend...

"Danny..." Kyle says carefully, unsure of if he's ready to tell Dan this. He wants to tell him, he wants nothing more than to tell him, but the thoughts bite away at his confidence.

"Kyle..." Dan replies in the same tone, both of them still staring at each other, unblinking. Slowly, Kyle takes Dan's hand in his own.

"I...I think I'm in love with you, Danny..." He whispers, the beating of his heart drowning out all other noises, apart from Dan's breathing. He notices the way it hitches, and the flicker in Dan's eyes as he steps forward, standing on his tiptoes and finally connecting their lips.

Everything falls right into place. All of Kyle's thoughts, all of his feelings, emotions, fears, passions, freinds and foes, they all fall into place. Everything connects itself like a big dot-to-dot, and everything is so, so much clearer.

Happiness curses through the veins of them both, empowering them with a sense of pride that together, they were indestructible. They could challenge the social norms, and undermine their homophobic parents.

"Danny..." Kyle whispers, breaking the kiss unwillingly. He takes a deep breath, the freshness where Dan's lips once were is still prominent on his own. His hands run over the stubble growing on Dan's face, and around the back of the boys ears. "Danny, I love you. I love you, Danny, and I mean it. I love you, I love you,  _I love you."_

Dan lets out a flustered laugh, his heart pounding with a sense of joy he was convinced he would never feel in his life. "Kyle, I love you, too." He pants, "But... But my mum. She's going to kill me, that's why I had to leave."

"Why will she kill you?" Kyle asks, eyes flicking to Dan's own in concern. For a second, Dan loses himself in the overwhelming perfection of that of Kyle, the way his eyes are like pools of melted chocolate, the happiness in them all the time- but now, the love, the peace, the pride.

"She basically had a go at my dad a while ago. They're always at it, you know. He doesn't care if I like you, or if I like, fucking, Stacey's Mom or some bullshit like that. He's a good dad, he only cares if I'm happy... But Mum... Nah. She's the opposite." He explains, rolling his eyes and letting out a little sigh of disappointment. "But the worse thing is, is that I bet your parents are completely the opposite."

"My parents live on the basis that if you lie with a man like you would a woman, you shall be condemned to Hell for all of enternity. We have to go to Church every Sunday, but for the best part, I've stopped going." He continues to tell Dan about the home he won't have if his parents find out.

"But I don't want to hide this, Kyle. I don't want to hide  _us._ We're better than that. We shouldn't have to bow down to the views of society- it's twenty-sixteen. People really need to start seeing the world for what it is, and the people who live here for who they are. We are all responsible for one another, and we should all allow each other to be happy." Dan's eyes begin to well up with tears, the calm blue turning into an electric storm. "I want to be happy. In public."

"Oh, Danny." Kyle whispers, pulling the shorter boy closer to him, and letting him bury his head in his chest. He runs his hand through Dan's hair, "You will be happy, Danny.  _We_ will be happy. Together."

 


	7. S e v e n

Let's face it: Mondays are hardly ever a good day. They are more than often the start of something you probably really don't want to be part of, whether it's school, college, work, or, on a deeper note, life in general. It's just a tiring and overall unpleasent thing to have to put up with on a weekly basis. In Kyle's mind, it was clear that Mondays can't get harder. On one week, he started out with maths first thing, and on the next, he had P.E. Mondays are impossible, but today, he feels like the whole  _year_ is going to be impossible.

Dan and Kyle got themselves into the routine where Kyle would pick Dan up to go to school every morning, and then they'd do something (mainly make out in the forest) after school. It was a comfortable and more practical thing for them both to do.

"I was to kiss you..." Kyle admits hopelessly to Dan, his hand clutched tightly in the other boys in the comfort of his small car. Their hands are hidden away from the nosey year eights who flood in through the main gates of the academy and eye the two of them suspiciously. Kyle presents all of them with the gift of his middle finger, muttering about them being  _'nosey little bastards'._

"I want you to kiss me." Dan's voice is almost silent as he replies, his voice low and flat. Straight away, Kyle can tell something is going on in Dan's mind that brings him down. He's never usually like this, not when he's with Kyle at least.

Kyle turns to Dan with worry upon his face, concern etching into his words. He notices Dan's teary, red eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks quietly, un-clipping his seatbelt and turning to comfort Dan better. "Danny," he says, "What's wrong?" In the front seat of the car, it's uncomfortable to even try to hug Dan, but Kyle doesn't mind. He doesn't mind hanging half off of his seat to support his love.

Dan takes a moment to compose himself the best he can, his watery eyes betraying him. "I'm scared,  Kyle," he admits in a whisper, closing his eyes for just a moment, then looking to Kyle. "I'm so scared."

Kyle's eyes widen in shock for a second, and he wipes away a stray tear that rolls down Dan's face. "Why are you scared, Danny? Is it your mum?" He pauses for a moment, but Dan feels as though he can hardly breathe. "You have  _nothing_ to worry about, Danny, they don't have to know about us. It's between us- you and me- and at the end of the day, that's all that matters." He tells Dan, who just shakes his head.

"It's not just that, Kyle," he says suddenly, "I'm scared of  _everything._ Yes, the thought of my mum finding out is making me want to be sick, but I'm so, so scared that you'll realise what's wrong with me, how flawed I am, and that I'm not perfect, or I'm not who you think I am. I'm scared you'll find out, and you'll think I'm some sort of weirdo, and then you'll tell me you won't love me. There's so much more to me than you know, and I'm just not ready to tell you."

Kyle pauses to lap up the information Dan has laid out on the table for him. He rubs Dan's arm in comfort, squeezing his hand. "Then, whatever it is, Danny, it can wait until you  _are_ comfortable enough to tell me, okay? Nothing you can say within reason will change my opinion on you. I love you, Danny, and you're not going to change that, unless you've, like, killed someone." 

Dan chuckles lightly at Kyle's comment, nodding slightly. Despite this, Kyle still worries about Dan throughout the day.

 

Kyle takes a seat at the edge of the stream, one of his arms supporting himself, the other wrapped around Dan's frame, who sits next to him, his grey hood up, despite the lack of rain. Between them, they share a pair of earphones, a random playlist off of YouTube playing out on the screen.

Dan's been quiet all day. He hasn't really said anything, and it's beginning to worry Kyle probably more than he feels it should. "Danny," Kyle takes Dan's hand and rubs it. "I want you to know, okay, that even if you don't want to talk to me about whatever is bothering you, you can. If you don't want to, well, that's fine too, but just in case you do, I'm  _always_ here, and I will always talk to you." Dan looks up to him, still silent, and nods. He leans forward, and the two of them meet for a kiss, which Kyle is eager for, although Dan lacks the same response he usually has. "Okay?"

"Okay." Dan replies, cuddling into Kyle's shoulder. And that's where they stay for a few hours.

 

Usually, Kyle's phone would rest on his bedside table whilst it charges on silent, like every other sane person- although since his worries of Dan throughout the day haven't left him, he keeps it on loud,  _just in case,_ he keeps telling him, trying to ignore the growing worry working it's way up out of the pit of his stomach.

Though it proves eventually to be a good job he has, as as three o'clock, the old school Zelda themetune blasts out through the speaker of his phone, waking up with worry immediately. He scrambled across his bed to get it before his parents woke up.

"Danny?" He asks, putting the phone close to his ear. His voice is groggy from sleep, though sick with worry. A silent cry comes from the other side. "Danny? Can you hear me, Danny, what's wrong?"

"C-Can you come o-ov-over?" Dan pleads through the phone, his voice shaking although quiet. "P-please, Kyle. I need you."

As soon as Dan finishes his sentence, Kyle has already pulled his jeans over his boxers, leaving his pyjama t-shirt, an old band t-shirt, on. "I'm on my way, Danny, I'll be there as soon as possible, okay?"

"O-okay... The b-back door is open..."

Kyle races through every red light with no cares in the world apart from his boyfriend, sitting all alone on his bedroom floor with tears streaming down his face at his own thoughts. He wastes no time in scrambling over the fence in the back garden, and silently entering the house before making his way upstairs and into Dan's room from memory.

"Danny?" He asks quietly, stepping into Dan's bedroom. The room is dark, although in the corner a figure is hunched, a duvet wrapped around him. Kyle closes the door behind him, tiptoeing across the room and over to Dan. "Danny, what's wrong?" 

Slowly, the light by Dan's bed comes to life, and Kyle makes his way over to Dan, wrapping him up in the biggest bear hug he can. "You're go-going to think I'm c-completely crazy." Dan whispers, sobbing into Kyle's shoulder.

"No, I won't, Danny. I promise. Just tell me, you're clearly not okay." Dan's breath hitches as Kyle speaks, and the boy gives himself a mental prep talk.

"I can hear them talking. I  can hear my mum yelling at me. I can hear my parents arguing. I can hear everyone at school making fun of us, insulting us,  _hurting_ us. It's not fair, an-and you don't deserve it, and you shouldn't have to put with it because of me," Dan finally confesses. "I can feel the pain that they're going to cause us-"

"Danny," Kyle says, silencing Dan. "Nobody is going to hurt us. They won't care about us- and that's only if they do find out, which they won't. Don't listen to what your mum says, that's what I've been doing for the last eighteen years of my life. Just smile, put your armour on," he says, "If you're happy, they can piss of. They don't matter, Danny."

"But I know that even if I do that it's still going to hurt,"

"Of course it hurts, Danny, words hurt the most, and they always will, but you've just got to find a way to ignore it, to treat it as no more than a splinter in the thumb of a giant," Kyle explains, letting out a little laugh at his last comment. "Do you want me to stay here tonight? Or will you be okay?"

"Can you stay? We can just stay off tomorrow."

"Of course, Danny."

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Danny."


	8. E i g h t

Shortly after Dan fell asleep, exhausted eyes finally closing in peace, Kyle set his alarm to go off twenty minutes prior to the time Dan says he usually gets up for school. This way, Dan's parents will never know he's been there.

When morning rolls around, and Kyle wakes up, the alarm isn't set to go off for another five minutes. A smile warms to Kyle's face as he lies there watching Dan, just lying in the moment. Dan's in a deep sleep, his body finally resting. As peaceful and content as he looks now, Kyle can't help but worry about the boy's sudden outburst last night. Dan isn't okay, and Kyle knows this. He just has to wait for Dan to tell him before he can actually do anything- and it hurts him to see his boyfriend like this.

The alarm cuts through the silent air like scissors to paper, and Kyle leaps to turn it off. He doesn't want to move- Dan's head is resting on Kyle's upper arm and his arm is hanging lazily over Kyle's hip, but he doesn't want to move him and wake him.

After a few minutes of continuing to just lie there, it becomes quickly apparent to Kyle that he's going to have to move, so, as carefully as possible, he gently lifts Dan's head, and places it down on the pillow, along with his arm, before he rises and makes his way to Dan's desk, which is covered in clutter of sheets of paper, books, records, DVD's, and even has a packet of  _Walkers' Cheese and Onion_ crisps shoved in the corner. He takes a piece of paper and scribbles down a note, which he sticks to the back of Dan's door with blue-tack.

_Waiting around the corner. Meet me there. Love you! - Kyle x_

Ninja- like (which did bring out the video game fanboy in Kyle slightly), he walks silently to Dan's bedroom window, which, very helpfully, is just above the porch, which allows an easy escape. He opens the window, trying not to allow it to creak like his own does, and climbs out. The drop from the porch to the ground is only a foot or two taller than Kyle himself, so he has no problem getting down and walking down the street as if all of this is just normal.

 

 

Dan opens the door to Kyle's car about forty minutes later, his grey hoodie poking out from beneath his school blazer, and the hood is pulled up over his head, even though it's only slightly overcast today.

"Good morning Princess," Kyle laughs in a cheery mood as Dan takes a seat in the car. He leans over and kisses Kyle, their relationship unofficially official. "Why are you wearing your uniform, Danny?"

Dan shuffles around in the car, clipping in his seatbelt. " 'm not a Princess," his voice is tired and worn out, and he rests against the window of Kyle's car, which remains still. "I'm hardly going to pass for going to school if I haven't got my uniform on. I'll just get changed or something when we get to wherever we are going."

"What about when I drop you off home?" Kyle questions, leaning over and holding Dan's hand.

"I told Mum I was staying out with Woody for a bit, using that as the excuse as to why I have a spare change of clothes in my bad." Dan smiles cockily, eyes shining in mischief. "I'm one step ahead of you, Simmons."

Kyle smiles, releasing Dan's hand. "Fair enough, then, Danny." He pulls the car off, and into the road. The low rumble of the engine keeps Dan awake. "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about last night, or not? It's completely fine if you don't."

Dan shrugs; because he does want to talk about it. He  _needs_ to talk about it. He needs to talk about the stupid little voices in his head that the nasty thoughts that make him feel stupidly sick. But he can't... He doesn't want to lose Kyle. 

"Maybe later." He answers. "It's just a bit of a touchy subject, and I know it was a bit rude and disrespectful of me to just ask you to come to my house in the dead of night, but... God, I don't know. I just  _needed_ you there, Kyle. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have come. I needed you to tell me that it's just my mind messing with me, that everything will work out, and that one day we  _will_ be happy. It's like George telling Lennie the dream all the time. I just needed the thought, the hope... the support."

Kyle nods, opening his mouth to say something, but Dan speaks first.

"Anyway, where are we going?"

The taller boy lets the topic drop quickly at Dan's silent request, "Oh, I thought we could just hang around in the shopping centre for a little bit. Maybe grab something to eat, you know? See where the day takes us." He suggests, "I had to sneak out this morning. Out of your bedroom window. It felt like one of those films where the boy sneaks out of his girlfriends' room without her parents noticing it. Apart from in my story, I don't have a girl, I have you, and anyway, that's exactly what was happening. I got a bit scared that your mum might lterally kill you."

"I probably wouldn't go that far. I just probably wouldn't have a mum anymore." Dan answers back. "God, parents are so fucking ignorant. Well, not my Dad. He's all right, I love him."

 

Dan takes Kyle to his favourite shop in the whole shopping centre,  _Fopp,_ which not only has an array of vinyl's, but also has CD's, DVD's, posters, books, mugs, tea costers, key chains, anything, really. As long as it's music or film related.

"Is this going to be like one of those quite sad things where you're friends with every single cashier here?" Kyle asks with a chuckle, talking quietly to Dan as they stand in the back corner of the shop.

"Okay, first of all, that's rude. Second of all, you're wrong. I don't even know this guy." Kyle nods towards the boy, not much older then the two of them, sat at the counter with his head down, and eyes shut. "I like him already, Danny. I relate to him. We are one." Kyle nudges Dan, who cracks a smile.

"Kyle, that sounds pretty gay." He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Upon a recent scientific discovery, Danny, I've realised that I am actually in a relationship with you. I think that classes as being gay." The two boys laugh at the comment. The boy at the counter doesn't even open his eyes.

"Or bi. Or pan. It could be a whole array of things, Kyle," Dan replies, shaking his head. He holds up a CD and shows it to Kyle. "Odds on getting this out of here without him noticing?"

"Shove it down the back of your trousers, and I'll do ten to one," Kyle replies, almost having an heart attack when the cashier speaks up.

"I wouldn't risk it. Good sercurity around here. And... Yeah just don't put it down your trousers. That's just weird." He says, raising his head.

 


	9. N i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading this still!  
> Just a quick update: I saw Bastille this Saturday! (5.11.16) They were amazing! I genuinely cried.  
> Anyway, I've missed this story. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, and if you could tell me what you think might happen, or what you want to happen, that'd be cool to. I like hearing what people have to say :)

Dan sits next to Kyle on the bench, both of them keeping an acceptable distance in the eyes of the outside world. Kyle looks around the shopping centre, and at the array of food choices that are on offer. 

"What do you want to eat, Danny?" He asks, "Fast food, or a sit-down meal?" 

Dan rubs his hands on his jeans subconsciously, having changed them ten minutes ago in the bathrooms of the shopping centre. "I don't mind," he shrugs, looking over at Kyle with a smile on his face, "Anywhere will do. Honestly, it's all up to you." 

Kyle just shakes his head, "No, Danny! It's your day. We do whatever you want to." He replies. Dan just stares at Kyle's hands, allowing, even for a moment, his mind to wonder. What would happen if he was just to reach over and hold Kyle's hands? What would Kyle do or say? What would the people around them say? Though... His hands do look soft, and awfully welcoming...

Dan laughs, a silent hue creeping up his necks and leaking onto his cheeks. "Shut up, Kyle. It's not  _my_ day." He laughs, cheeks and ears going pink. "Seriously, though, I'm not bothered. Get whatever you fancy. If it's edible, I'll eat it." He looks up from Kyle's hands, and to his face. God, as if he's not already head over heels for him.

Kyle meets Dan's gaze and smiles. "Well, here's an idea, then: How about we get McDonalds, go to our spot, and eat there, huh?" He suggests. "That'd be nice. We'll get milkshakes, and McFlurry's, and no one will be able to see us." 

Dan nods, the idea of some privacy inviting. "Yeah, I'd like that too." 

 

Their spot is once again clear of anyone else when the two of them arrive with three large brown paper bags full of food. Kyle sits down first, taking the food off of Dan, and offering a hand to 'help him', which he really uses as an excuse just to hold the other boy's hand- not that Dan is  complaining. The birds in the trees sing as they watch them too, and the sheep in the far off fields give their own contribution.

"I've had a really, really nice time today, Kyle," Dan says, leaning into Kyle's shoulder. "Really, I have. Thank you so, so much. I really needed it." He leans up to kiss Kyle, who kisses him back. It takes him away from the moment for a while, sending him off to a land of bliss.

"Oh, Danny, it's been my pleasure." Kyle replies, smiling as a warm feeling diffuses throughout his body. "I love you."

Dan smiles, leaning back into Kyle, and shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. "I love you, too," He closes his eyes for a short moment to enjoy the time even more. Words cannot  describe how happy he is, and he just wants to lie like this for the rest of time.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" Kyle says, ending the short period of silence between them. A burger- now with a giant bite taken out of it- sits in his hand. Dan nods against his shoulder, saying nothing. "I know you've mentioned your mum before, but, like, what will happen if she does find out?"

Dan sighs, shaking his head. His heart jumps to his throat. "I don't know, Kyle. Really, I don't. My dad's, like, all for it, because he's so  _down with the kids_ and all that. He couldn't care either way like I said the other day, and I know that. But my mum... Yeah, she's not a fan. She asked about you, one day when you dropped me off. She said that us two as friends better be all we are," Dan rolls his eyes as he explains, "But I just... I don't know. I hope she'll see it and just say  _well he's still my son,_ and move on. She's even got my siblings at it."

"Well, that's rubbish." Kyle mmbles, shoving the remains of the food in one of the brown paper bags, rolls it up, and tucks it away into his rucksack. He leans back, lying on the grass. Dan follows and rests his head on Kyle's chest, feeling the rhythmic pumping of his heart.

"What about you?" Dan asks, laying his hand on Kyle's stomach. "What about your parents?" 

Some sort of strange mixture of a groan and a laugh comes out of Kyle, and he shuts his eyes. "Yeah, about that..." He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. The sun peaks through the breaks in the leaves above, casting yellow sunlight onto the ground. "They'd basically kick me out."

Dan sits up suddenly and looks at Kyle. "What?" He says, frowning in disgust. "Kyle, that's awful! That's... That's disgusting! How could they do that to their own son?!" 

"Danny, calm down. What they don't know won't hurt them, and I don't plan on them knowing." Kyle replies, sitting up with Dan. "Besides, the sooner I can get out of that house the better."

The look of worry that takes over dan's face makes Kyle wrap his arms around his boyfriend, saying something reassuring to the other. "But what if they do find out, Kyle? What if?" 

"Danny, if you live your life purley based on  _what if's_ you'll never get the chance to do anything. What if we get back in my car and crash? What if you go to school tomorrow and get hit by a bus? You'll be living in fear and never going out. Take risks, Danny. This is mine." He tells the shorter boy, rubbing his back. He can't shake the horrible sickness he gets about the idea of his parents finding out, but for Dan's sake he ignores it. "Okay?" 

Dan sighs and nods, "Okay." 

"Good. Now stop worrying." Kyle kisses the top of Dan's head.

 

"What have you been, then?" Kyle's dad asks when he walks through the front door, car keys in hand. Kyle looks over at him.

"Huh?" He asks as he puts on his innocent  _I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about_ face. "What do you man?" 

Mr Simmons frowns, and crosses his arms in an unimpressed manner. "You're late home from school. You're never usually this late." He says, "So; where were you?"

Kyle laughs, "Dad, I had training. Then I went out with two of my friends. Trust me, it's fine. I've not joined any drug ring, or been hanging around with prostitutes or anything." He jokes, trying to crack through his father's harsh shell.

"Which friends?" His dad persists, not even a smile breaking at Kyle's joke.

"Just two friends I met the other week, so you wouldn't have heard of them." He's only been in the house for a minute, but the idea of turning around, picking up Dan, and driving far, far away seems too appealing... "Look, Dad. I'm tired. I'm just going 

Kyle laughs, "Dad, I had training, and then I went out with two of my friends. It's fine. I've not joined a drug ring, or been hanging with prostitutes or anything," he jokes, trying to crack through his dad's shell.

"Which friends?" His dad persists, not even smiling at Kyle's joke.

"Woody and Dan. I met them the other week, so no, you haven't heard of them." He's only been in two minutes, and the idea of turning back around, getting Dan, and driving far, far away seems appealing. "Look, Dad, I'm tired. I'm just going to go upstairs, shower, and go to sleep, okay?"

 

After speaking to his dad for a little bit, Dan walks upstairs with a buzzing feeling of happiness and peace filling him. But or some reason, an odd hint of suspicion creeps up as he realises his door is shut, which he usually keeps open. Carefully, he steps forward, and slowly pushes down on the handle, pushing it open.

Instead of his usual, dull blue bed sheets, they're replaced by every colour of the rainbow, making Dan's cheeks blush brighter than ever. He stands there for a moment, before finally walking to his bed, where he sees the note:

_I saw Kyle this morning. He's too tall not to notice. It's ok to be gay :) -Dad x_


	10. T e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the last chapter! Honestly, I love this fic so much. I have a few others posted as well if you fancy giving them a read, but most a Will x Dan because let's admit it we all ship them. And Wyle. Or Kill. Whatever you wanna call it.

For the next week, Dan and Kyle manage to keep up their meetings and escapes to their spot every day after school, and each day they find themselves developing into happier, more confident people within each other. 

"So," Kyle says to Dan as they sit in his car one day after school. "Proms coming up soon, then... Are you going?" In his head, he's rehearsed this billions of times, although even as he says it he can spot the flaws within in the simple sentence. He just wants to slam his head against the steering wheel and start again.

Dan shakes his head, scrunching his face up, "Not really, no. I don't really have a  _female friend_ to go with. And I doubt they'd let us go together- even if we were at the stage where we felt comfortable in public." Their day off the previous week had really helped Dan and made him feel so much more comfortable with who he is, and what he is doing with his life. It has made him more optimistic about what is to come- but it did raise suspicion at school, though luckily it was nothing too serious.

Kyle feels his heart drop slightly.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He tells himself, trying not to show any disappointment on his face. His original intention falls right through his fingers like sand in an hour glass.  _Of course they wouldn't. Of  course_ we  _wouldn't!_ He scolds himself, "Oh... Well..." He tries to attempt a casual conversation, though everything he tries to do or say feels so strained, and he can't help the lump rising in his throat.

Dan's head snaps up to look at Kyle, eyes wide with shock. "Oh, no- Kyle! I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean that I'd ditch you for some girl- I just meant that it'd look bet-" He stumbles over his words in an attempt, albeit poor, to make Kyle feel better, guilt flushing his bones.

Kyle smiles and waves his hand. "No, Dan," he says with a little laugh, "It's fine. Really. Don't worry about it, honestly." Although he seems so casual and careless about the subject, as though it hasn't bothered him in the slightest, deep down inside he can't help but feel the overwhelming disappointment and the tears he wants to cry for some stupid reason. He guesses that prom is just another thing that teenagers look forward to- but it isn't going to happen for them. Their night will be nothing more than average... And he knows Dan deserves so much more.

Dan glances quickly to his hands, a frown of worry spreading across his face. "How about we do something else, huh?" He suggests. "Just me and you. Probably pizza, too, but there always needs to be pizza. That'll be better than any prom." He knows that Kyle deserves better. He knows he should let Kyle have the time of his life after all he's done for him. Even if Kyle doesn't think he's done much at all, Dan knows there are not enough words to tell him how thankful he is.

Kyle shrugs. That's their usual night. Just the two of them and some food, probably with some old film playing on the TV that neither of them are really interested in. "Sure. If you want to. Perhaps we could go to the cinema or something like that, huh?" 

Dan shakes his head, a wicked grin spreading across his face as an amazing idea pops into his head. "No, no! I've got an idea! There's just one thing you'll need to bring with you."

Kyle furrows his eyebrows in amusement at how excited his boyfriend appears to be getting. "Oh, yeah?" He asks, curious of what Dan is planning and what his answer may be.

Dan grins, his pointy tooth on display. "A suit. Just leave the rest to me."

 

For the next few days, Kyle hardly sees Dan. He doesn't come to meet him after school anymore, although texts him to tell him he's going to the shop instead. Whenever Kyle offered him a lift to said shop, or to wherever it was Dan went gallivanting off, he always refused, saying it was for  _Their Night,_ which is officially the unofficial name for the night. None of Dan's explanations eased Kyle's mind any. In fact, it only made him even more confused, and even more curious of what Dan was  _actually_ planning. Surely he wouldn't be planning anything...  _Sexual,_ right?

Kyle, lying in his bed in nothing but jogging bottoms with one of Dan's favourite films playing out on the TV (don't judge, it's been a while since they'd watched a film together, and Kyle misses him), shakes his head in order to rid of the thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Dan's not like that. Honestly, the thought worries him- if anything like that was to happen would Dan even be comfortable with it-  _no, Kyle. Stop being stupid. Don't think of him like that- neither of you are ready. Yet. Stop getting yourself worked up._

He's not quite sure when he drifted off to sleep, but at around seven o'clock, he wakes to light flooding his bedroom as his dad enters and sits on his bed.

"Kyle," his dad says, making Kyle's sleepy eyes open. He glances up to his dad. "So, who's Dan?"

 _Let me sleep._ Kyle thinks to himself, wondering how his dad knows of Dan. Had he mentioned him?  _Go away._ "My friend." He mumbles, closing his eyes again and trying not to let himself fall back to sleep. His dad just watches him, and Kyle can feel it. "Why?"

"Because your mother is concerned." He says, "About you and Dan being a little more than, uh,  _friends._ You're spending a lot of time with him, and she's just worried. We're both worried." He says, seemingly caring towards his son, as though he is concerned about the boy's health.

"I suppose you aren't concern when I have to run around wearing shorts and a baggy vest stop, sweaty with other sweaty men for hours after school each day because that's somehow normal but spending time with a friend isn't. Dan and I aren't anything, Dad. We're just friends. Don't be  _concerned_ about us, it's nothing. You're over thinking it." He shakes his head and finally cracks his eyes open. "Just let me be me and hang around with who I want to hang around with okay?"

His dad doesn't shift for a moment and the room becomes slightly hostile. "Look, Kyle. I know what you're saying, and we have our suspicions on what is happening with Dan, and if we find out that anything  _is_ going on between you two, then... Then we'll have to do something because we  _cannot_ allow this sort of behaviour in our family. Not in  _our_ family, not in  _our_ house, and most certainly not in front of your siblings." He tells him with a voice full of warning. "So... So whatever you're doing... Just stop it. Stop doing whatever you're doing with him."

Kyle feels his anger radiating through his veins, and he has to ball his fists together and stab his palms with his nails just to calm himself down. "Dad. Nothing is going on, okay?  _Nothing._ Stop worrying. I'm  _trying_ to sleep, so just get out." He turns around, facing the wall away from his dad so he can just hide the tears that threaten to spill out of his eyes. 

How are he and Dan going to make this work?


	11. E l e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys my old maths teacher looks like Dan and omg he's gorgeous

Prom night arrived faster than Dan expected it to, although everything that was needed to be done or set up was just in time. He was beyond excited to show Kyle what he had been working on for them both- everything was perfect, and Dan couldn't wait for the night. It would be his chance to repay Kyle for being so kind, even if Kyle doesn't see it that way.

 

Dan stands behind Kyle, wrapping a scarf around his eyes to blindfold him. They stand by Kyle's car, just down the road from Dan's house. It looks less weird this way if Dan's family can't see them. "Are you going to kidnap me?" Kyle asks, making Dan laugh.

"Yes, Kyle. I'm definitely going to kidnap you." He says, still grinning. He finishes tying the scarf, and guides Kyle over to his car, opening the door and helping him to sit down. He can't help but note how damn beautiful Kyle looks wearing a suit. Kyle thinks the same about Dan.

Kyle smiles and gives a shrug. "I'm oddly okay with this..." He laughs, sitting peacefully in the car. Dan smiles at him, heart swelling with warmth. "Dany... You do realise I can't drive if I'm blindfolded, don't you?" 

Dan gives a sheepish look at the car, feeling slightly sick. "Yeah... I thought about that..." He bites his lip, "Let's... Let's just hope that we don't get stopped by the police as to why I'm driving like an idiot, stalling a car that I don't have insurance for, and why I don't have a licence to drive in the first place." He says, pulling Kyle's seatbelt across him.

Kyle smiles, shrugging. "I'm oddly okay with this..." He laughs, stumbling slightly as he trips down the curb. Dan grabs him, supporting him back up. "Danny. You do realise that I can't drive if I'm blindfolded, don't you?" 

Dan looks at the car, feeling a bit sick. "Yeah... I thought about that..." He says, biting his lip. "Let's...Let's just hope that we don't get stopped by the police as to why I'm driving like an idiot, stalling a car that I don't have insurance for, and why I don't have a licence to drive in the first place." He says, pulling Kyle's seat belt across him.

Kyle frowns, sticking his hand out blindly to grab Dan, which results in him actually punching the dashboard of the car. "Danny- no. This is stupid. Oh, God, we're going to get in  _so much_ trouble. Why can't we just take the bus?" It wouldn't be  _as bad_ if the car wasn't an automatic, but since it's manual it makes it twice as hard for Dan. Kyle thinks it's too stupid, too dangerous.

Dan wheezes with laughter, "Oh, yeah, because two lanky teenage boys- one blindfolded and the other holding his hand, both in suits- isn't going to look at all kinky, is it?" He laughs. Kyle feels his cheeks flush red with heat, thoughts from the previous night resurfacing to the front of his mind.

The drive was the equivalent of playing a game of Frogger- stopping, starting, stopping, starting, and flying across lanes. Luckily, since prom started about an hour ago, there's hardly any traffic on the back streets.

 

"Kyle, we're here," Dan says, grinning as he looks over to the area which is hidden by trees. He doesn't care to hide the grin on his face nor the excitement in his voice. "Here- wait there," he says, getting out of the car and jogging to the passenger side to help Kyle out.

"All in all, Danny, I'm honestly surprised we're not dead." Kyle says, holding Dan's hand as the other boy locks the car door. 

"Same." Dan says, putting the car keys into Kyle's blazer pocket, and pulling him along the path and into the field. "Here, be careful." Dan himself has to use a torch to light up the path, the setting sun proving no help.

Dan continues to pull Kyle to their spot, which is currently overwhelmed by darkness. "Right, I'm going to take the blindfold off, but you have to keep your eyes closed, okay?" Dan says, grinning. Kyle nods, although he can't help the suspicion growing in him. "Right, okay." He says, removing the blindfold, and quickly running over to the extension cord, powered by a power pack. He quickly flicks on the power pack and tells Kyle to open his eyes.

The area around Kyle illuminates with fairy lights, hanging down from practically every branch of every tree. He looks at the treetops in awe, the light shining in his eyes portraying a new kind of amazement that Dan didn't even know existed. Then his eyes fall on the abundance of beanbag chairs and blankets piled up in front of the make shift screen, made just of a bedsheet tied between two trees. A projector is perched delicately on the stump of a fallen tree, shooting straight at the bed sheet.

"Danny," Kyle whispers as he looks at everything laid out in front of him. "Danny.... This is... This is perfect, Danny! I love it!" He grins and wraps his boyfriend up in his arms. "I love you so much, Danny, I really do. Thank you so much for all of this." 

"Well, you looked disappointed when I said that I wasn't planning on going prom, so I figured we could just lie around and watch films all night- that's why there's been some going missing from your room. Sound like a plan?" Dan smiles, his chest swelling with pride.

Kyle smiles back at him, "The best plan." He whispers, still holding him but kissing the top of his head in affection.

 

The first film they watched was one of Kyle's favourites, and the second was one of Dan's- Vertigo. He barely even lets the film start before he was going on about fan theories to Kyle, who had to tell him that yes, Danny, it is nice listening to you being enthusiastic about this, but he would love to watch the film for himself and work it out.

Dan basically lay on Kyle whilst it was playing, the blankets and each other providing homely warmth. His head rests on Kyle's chest, and his hand on Kyle's stomach. Kyle's hand is wrapped around Dan, his hand in his hair, and the other holding Dan's other hand. 

"Danny," Kyle whispers as the film comes to an end. Dan looks up to Kyle with calm, peaceful eyes that are so full of love. "I love you." 

Dan smiles, familiar heat rising to his cheeks. "I love you, too," as the credits roll out on the sheet behind them, Dan and Kyle kiss. Although their kiss turns into something deeper, a crazy make out session, both of them eager for each other.

Kyle slides his hands up Dan's shirt, holding onto his waist, and feeling Dan run his own hands against his chest. Kyle smiles but can't help the worry building in him.

"Kyle," Dan whispers between hot, hungry kisses. "Kyle." He sounds breathless and looks so  _in love_ when Kyle opens his eyes. They pull away and Dan shakes his head. "I'm okay with  _this,_ I just... Not anymore, okay? No further." He puts his hand delicately on Kyle's cheek. "I'm not ready yet." 

Kyle nods, slightly relieved. "Of course, Danny," he says, "I won't push you," and like that, they were kissing again.


	12. T w e l v e

For the rest of the night, the two boys felt like they were in pure bliss. Especially Dan, because, for one in his life, he felt as though he owned the world and that everything was beginning to get better. He could see all of his plans for the future, all the things he wants to do, all with Kyle by his side, both of them hand in hand and confident as boyfriends. He feels the happiest he has done in a while.

In the young hours of the morning, just as the sun was beginning to show its face and cast purples and pinks across the darkening sky, Kyle dropped Dan off at his house. The other boy had fallen asleep against his shoulder and looked as though he had no intention of moving.

"Come on, Danny, you've got to go home," Kyle whispered, shaking Dan slightly. Dan stirred, blue eyes gently flickering open, sleep ridden and warm, but still so full of love. "Morning, Sleepy Head."

Dan had yawned, scrunching his eyes close and open again. He just wants to snuggle up to Kyle and never wake up. "Do you want to stay over?" He asked, nuzzling into the warmth and comfort of Kyle's side. "Mums doing the night shift. Won't be 'ome 'till seven."

As much as Kyle had wanted to, he was aware of the fact his parents were already getting suspicious, and unfortunately, he decided to not take the risk. It would be better for them both in the long run. 

"No, Danny," he whispered back, removing Dan's seat belt for him. "Just get some sleep, okay? It's been a long night, and you deserve it." He pushed open the car door, and it opened with a creak. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Dan replies, pressing his lips onto Kyle's for a sleepy kiss. Both of them were so thankful for the night, and neither of them wanted it to end.

Kyle had stayed parked on the roadside until Dan went inside.

 

"And where were you last night, young man?" Kyle's parents practically demand the following morning as Kyle walks down the stairs in a baggy t-shirt and jogging bottoms, wiping his large hand over his face to rid of the sleepiness that consumes him.

He stretches his arms out with a click and yawns as he sits on the chair at the island in the middle of the families large kitchen. "Out," he answers simply. "It was prom, wasn't it? Did you expect me to be home?"

His dad glances wearily to his mum, who shakes her head. "Were you with that Daniel again? It wouldn't surprise me if you were." She states, eyebrows raised slightly in an effort to intimidate her son. He shakes his head anyway, throwing caution to the wind and lying. 

"No." He answers. "I was with a girl from school. Her name is Janna." He explains. "We spent the night together and then I drove her back home. It'ls literally as simple as that." He lies, feeling a spark of conflict light up inside of him.

Again, his dad glances to his mum, and then back to him. "Listen, Ky... We've been thinking." He says, slightly gingerly, preparing for the worse- which he knows he will receive. "We don't think that Daniel is a good person for you to be hanging around with-" 

"What your father is trying to say is that we don't want you hanging around with him anymore. We think you're both up to no good, and we're not having any son of ours frowned upon by the church because of his life choices," she practically preaches, "We don't think it's right of you to be so close to a boy like him who, like you've said, doesn't go to church or follow the beliefs of the Christian community." 

"That's so stupid. Oh my God, Mum. You're being so damn stupid. Not everyone follows the bible word for word, and it's fine if somebody doesn't!" He spits, "I don't know if  _I_ believe in God or not, but I still go to church because it's what you like to have us do as a  _family!"_ He feels all of the secrets he's kept and the lies he's told begin to unravel at the seems, and whilst he knows he's going to regret it, he can't help but let them go. It feels as though he's finally ridding of the heavy weight that sits on his back. "Yes, I'm gay. I love Danny, Mum, and there's nothing that anyone can do or say that's going to change that. And I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm your  _son,_ and you should support me, and whoever I love. It's not a choice, Mum, it's just me."

 

 

 

Dan stays in bed until about one the following day, sleeping until about eleven, then spending the rest of the time just thinking about the previous night, and how perfect it had been.

At about half one, his dad walks in and lies next to him on the bed. A deep sense of dread fills Dan, which he finds stupid since he knows it'll all be okay in the end.

"So, what were you up to last night?" He asks, turning his head to look at Dan. Dan smiles, his cheeks blushing a soft pink. "You were with Kyle, weren't you?" 

"Maybe..." Dan replies quietly, not being able to help the grin that spreads across his face. "Yes..."

"Together? All night?" Mr Smith asks again, and Dan nods. "Wow... Now, I don't mnd you both being in a relationship, but  you're far too young to be losing your virginity yet, Kiddo."

"Dad. Oh my God..." Dan whispers, cheeks flushing even redder as a laugh escapes from him. His dad laughs with him.

"You love him, don't you? This Kyle boy." Slowly, Dan nods.

"So much, Dad. I really do love him. And he loves me." Dan says quietly, the grin that already consumes his face becomes wider. "And I know Mum's not going to be happy about it, and it does bother me... But I don't think anyone or anything will ever be able to make us stop loving each other." 

Mr Smith shakes his head. "Daniel, listen to me. Your mum will come around, and eventually she will love Kyle. I know she Will. Just keep doing whatever you need to be doing to be happy, and let me sort the rest out. If anybody doesn't like it, they can come and talk to your old man. Alright, Champ?"

Dan smiles and nods. "Thanks, Dad." He smiles, "But... I think I'm a bit old for you to be calling me Champ."


	13. Chapter 13

The chatter that fills the French classroom allows Kyle and Dan easy communication. It aids them in slipping under their teacher's radar, who had been nice this lesson and let everyone sit wherever they want to.

Dan turns to his boyfriend with a smile on his face. "My dad wants to meet you," he tells Kyle as his eyes light up with excitement. Kyle's eyes, whilst warm with the love he feels for his Danny, don't reflect the same feeling. "Kyle, it's fine. He doesn't mind. Honestly, he really doesn't."

Kyle's smile brightens at the happiness of his boyfriend, though the constant nagging feeling of fear doesn't ease him any. What if Mr Smith was like the typical dad, threatening to get the cricket bat at any time if he dares to step out of line?

"Um... Are you sure?" He replies, the mixture of worry and concern doesn't fall from his face. Dan chuckles a bit as he resists the urge to grab Kyle's hands.

"Yes, I'm sure. He even asked me this morning if you would want to come over for tea. He's actually an alright cook if it counts for anything. He wants to do it whilst my mums at work, too, and he said my uncle can watch my brother and sister."

Kyle slowly warms to the idea, the thought of actually being accepted by an older role model proving a good relief. "All right, then," he smiles, but it falters and his eyes divert to the ground. "I just think... I don't know. I think I'm going to disappoint you a bit." He says, watching Dan's eyes flicker with concern.

"Why do you think you'd be letting me down?" He asks quietly, his eyebrows furrorwed with confusion. He puts his hand on Kyle's thigh under the table, where nobody can see them.

Kyle looks back up to Dan, and just shakes his head apologetically. "Well, Danny, you're going to let me meet your dad, and now I'm probably never going to be able to let you meet my parents because things are a bit rocky at home right now, so I don't know if I'll be able to take you around mine again." He sighs, glancing back to Dan's concerned face, which holds so many questions.

Kyle's statement leads Dan to feel a little bit sick with worry, his veins flowing with concern. "What happened, Kyle?" 

Kyle blows out a puff of air. "No," he says, shaking his head, "It's nothing for you to worry about. Long story short, they were suspicious of us, and said I couldn't see ou anymore, so we ended up getting into a huge argument, and we are no longer on speaking terms..." He sighs, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them. "But seriously, don't worry about it... They'll come around. Hopefully."

Dan's eyes widen and he removes his hand from his thigh as Kyle's previous words of him having no home if his parents were to find out ringing like a bell in his ears. He frowns, "Have they kicked you out?" His voice is delicate, weary on how sensitive the subject may be. Kyle shakes his head again, taking Dan's hand under the desk and squeezing it.

"No," he shrugs, not wanting to let Dan worry anymore than he clearly already is. "No yet, anyway. Hey, just let me worry about it, okay? It'll work out in the end, Dan, it's fine. I promise." He smiles, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Dan, although he knows he can't. "What time do you want me to come to your house?" 

 

"Am I allowed to tell dad jokes?" Mr Smith questions his son as he stands by the stove, where a frying pan spits away. Dan sits at the dinner table, which is already laid, finishing his history homework just so Kyle can copy it later.

Dan smiles, "Well, as few as possible would be the best." He says, scribbling the final answer and discarding it to his bag which sits at his feet. 

His dad sighs, "Well, can I at least show him baby pictures?" He asks, his voice underlying with a slight plead. Dan's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Definitely not. Nor can you tell him embarrassing stories, or tell him anything else along those lines, okay?" He rises from his chair and grabs his bag, disappearing up the stairs to get changed.

"Well..." Mr Smith mumbles under his breath, "I'm still gonna."

 

Kyle surprises Dan by wearing a nice shirt and a nice pair of jeans when he arrives, much to Mr Smith's delight. He was quick to usher Kyle into the living room with Dan trailing behind, talking animatedly to Kyle about the food they have tonight.

"I love your dad already!" Kyle grins to Dan as Mr Smith bustles back into the kitchen, mumbling about how he'll call them through when dinner is done. "He's brilliant! Honestly, can your family just adopt me?" 

Dan smiles in response, opening his mouth to speak before his dad calls back through. "Kyle, you better not be a vegetarian or my plans are out of the window." Kyle laughs.

"No, sir, I am not." Kyle smiles, eyes lighting up with amusement.

When Mr Smith calls them through for the food, the embarrassment begins for Dan, who just wants to curl up into a ball and die.

"When Daniel was eight he got stuck up a tree and I had to save him." Mr Smith laughs, looking at his son who's cheeks are going red. "It was cute, honestly. I'll never forget that."

"Da-ad!" Dan complains quietly, but Kyle is quite happy sitting and listening to the stories of his boyfriends childhood.

"And then when he was four, we lost him in a supermarket- trust me, we're not bad parents- and when we found him, he had stolen a packet of sweets, eaten them, and sat by the TV section where they have all the films playing out. The best part was the fact that he had a wellington on his head. We have a picture somewhere- I'll have to show you." This story particularly makes Kyle cackle with laughter, barreling over and grabbing his stomach. The image of Dan, small and quiet, sat in front of a few large TV's which are probably twice the size of him with a welly stuck on his head fills Kyle's mind.

"Dad, this is so embarrassing, oh my God. I'm going to the bathroom." Dan says quuickly to escape the room. The atmosphere goes quiet a little bit, although it's still comfortable.

Mr Smith clears his throat and turns to Kyle. "Listen, Kyle," he begins, feeling as nervous for this as Kyle looks, "I know you're a good kid. You've given me no other impression from tonight, and I know that you'll never intentionally do anything to hurt Daniel, but please, just keep him happy. It's what he needs, and after everything that's happened, I know he deserves it." He sighs. "There's just a few problems within this family, for example his mum and his siblings aren't exactly comfortable with him being... Well, you know. And I don't know how supportive your family is, but if this will go like Dan expects it to things will go downhill for him very quickly. We've had problems in the past before, and they don't need to show their face here anymore. He doesn't need it, Kyle, but what he needs the most is you. And I need you to help him. I can't afford to almost lose him again."


	14. F o u r t e e n

The dinner came to an end, thankfully for Dan who would've rather died than have his dad tell anymore embarrassing stories. It was a lovely evening for everybody, and Mr Smith already loved Kyle as though he was his own son.

Instead of driving home like he had originally planned on doing, Kyle asked Dan and his father if it was okay if he stayed for the night. He couldn't be bothered with anymore conflict with his parents, which he knows will happen.

"Yeah, of course you can," Dan smiles, his wonky tooth showing itself. Another full night with Kyle! What could be better?

Mr Smith stops the boys before they go upstairs, "Lads, I'll put in my headphones. Just be safe, not stupid."

Kyle laughs at Dan, whose cheeks flush with a beautiful pink. Mumbling about how embarrassing his dad is, he takes Kyle's hand and pulls him the rest of the way to his bedroom.

"Ignore him." Dan mutters, flopping down onto his bed, which now has sheets with small triangles on them, with his cheeks still burning. "He just wants to be  _down with the kids."_

Kyle sits on Dan's bed with him and then lies so they are both cuddled into each other. "I like him. He's better than both of my parents, put it that." He smiles, feeling Dan turn to him, and the memories of prom night return. Dan goes into the same position, sat on top of Kyle. Secretly, he hopes his dad actually does have his headphones in.

Half way through yet another steamy make-out session, Kyle puts his hands on Dan's hips, pulling away slightly and breaking the kiss. "Danny-" 

"I'm ready, Ky," Dan whispers back, eyes glazed over with lust and love.

"Are you sure?" Kyle whispers back, still holding Dan. A rush of emotions flush through him- excitement, love, absolute joy, everything and anything under the sun.

"Yes, Kyle. I'm sure." 

 

The following morning, Dan is happy to see Kyle's naked torso underneath him, feeling the pumping of Kyle's heart. The overwhelming feeling of love exhumes his body, a new sense of hope filling him. Everything is perfect, and nothing can change that.

From downstairs, he can hear his parents pottering around in the kitchen, talking quietly. The worries of his mum's reaction fades gently into nothing as he comes to the final conclusion she'll be find with it. Everything in the world, every worry, every fear, every arrogant individual just ceases to exist, because, right now, as Dan lies on Kyle, who is consumed by sleep, he is happy, and the world is perfect.

There's a slight, quiet change in Kyle's breathing, and Dan feels the boy stretch out slightly as he welcomes himself to the world of the awake.

Kyle's memories fly back to the previous night, the happiness and the love that he felt for Dan, and he's overjoyed to see Dan still lying on top of him this morning.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Dan says quietly, looking up to Kyle who smiles warmly at Dan. Love radiates from him, warming the chilly space around them.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asks as he moves so that they are lying face to face, bundling under the covers. Dan smiles.

"Like I'm in Heaven," Dan replies, kissing Kyle who kisses him back. "I love you so much, Kyle." 

Kyle smiles warmly and kisses Dan's forehead. "I love you too," he says, resting his arm over Dan's waist.

The two stayed like that as they watched films on Dan's laptop that sat between them until Mrs Smith left again to go to work. Ten minutes after, Kyle made his departure and thanked Mr Smith for the dinner the previous night, and promised to see his Danny again soon.

 

Mr and Mrs Simmons don't look happy when their son walks into their house at eleven o'clock, quietly shutting the front door and locking it so he doesn't disturb anybody, only to find the living room light on, much to his surprise.

"I suppose you've been out with that Daniel again." His mum sighs, sitting comfortably in the armchair in the corner of the room. She sounds disappointed, but Kyle doesn't care. Her husband sits in the opposite corner, their conflict with their son creating bad blood between themselves.

Kyle huffs as he feels the perfect day come to a disappointing halt. Of course, nothing can go perfectly with his parents on his back. "I was at his house, yes." He says, his words carrying an underlying sense of exhaustion both from the day and because he's tired with all the arguments going on. 

His mum continues, not looking up from whichever type of rubbish reality magazine it is that she reads nowadays. "I though we told you that you couldn't see him anymore." She states.

"I thought you two weren't talking to me." Kyle shoots, hovering by the doorway to the living room. His father glances up at him, but nothing but silence comes from them. "I just... I don't get it, you know? I don't understand how you can raise me for this whole time, for all of these years, and I've done everything that you want me to do, I do okay in school, I try my best, I play basketball and win all of these trophies so you can have something to be proud of me for," Kyle rants, feeling tears sting his eyes. He can feel himself getting choked up. "And then you just... You tune your back on me, like I'm nothing. Lik I'm not you son. Hell, for the last few days I may as well have not existed, it's not like you would've noticed. And it's all because I want to be happy with who I am, and I want to love who I want to love, and I want to love Danny." He sighs, "I just try so har, do all the things I don't want to do for you, and yet you can't allow this one thing." Tears begin to fall freely down KYle's face, and he turns away from his parents in absolute disgust, but only at himself. How dare he let himself cry in front of them.

His parents remain wordless, silent as they listen to their son pour his heart out to them. To Kyle, it seems that it doesn't bother them, so he slowly creeps up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he remains with tears falling down his face for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Mrs Simmons walks into her sons' room and pulls open the curtains. Tired, Kyle lifts his head from his pillow, a great cowlick in his hair.

"We're telling the church." She announces as a peaceful wake-up call to her son, although with the way they're treating him, it doesn't feel much like that at all.

Kyle's sleepy body suddenly jolts into life, his eyes shooting wide open. "What!?" He almost shouts, his stomach dropping and a sickening nausea overtaking his body. "What you mean  _'we're telling the church'?!"_

Mrs Simmons stands by Kyle's window which overlooks the back garden. "If we tell the church, Kyle, they will be able to help you stop sinning. They can fix you." She replies, crossing her arms. "Hey! Don't you dare look at me like that. This is great, Kyle! You should be happy, it's what is best for you, afterall."

Kyle feels every ounch of trust and respect that was left towards his family crumble. "This is what's best for you, though! You didn't even think about me! Don't do this, Mum," Kyle begs, "Please, please- you can't tell anybody! You know what they're all like, and it'll get around like wild-fire! You can't tell anybody!"

His mum sighs, "Kyle, if this is the only way to drag you out of this stupid, silly phase you're in, then it's our only option."

Kyle's face turns white, and his hands begin to shake. "No! Mum- don't do this, don't do this to  _us,_ and don't do this to  _him!_ You don't even know what Danny's like, Mum! You don't know anything about him, if you took time to actually get to know him you'd love him! You can't make his life Hell because you don't agree with us! You know exactly how people will react, and you know they'll be horrible to him, is entire family, me. I will do anything for you not to do this, Mum, anything. Kick me out if you want, tell me you never want to see me again, just don't do punish Danny for this. Not him."

"Tell him you don't love him," Mrs Simmons says with a glare to her son. "Because you don't, Kyle. You don't know what love is. You're too young. If you're so desperate to keep your, ugh,  _'boyfriend',_ safe, then tell him, and don't see him. I'm not having one of  _those_ in my house. This stupid little phase of yours needs to stop." She throws her hands up, and after a pause she leaves.

Kyle sits on his bed with his head in his hands. There's no way he could say that to Danny. Not out of the blue, not after saying such things like nobody finding out, and how everything will be perfect at the end. He can't...

But if it helps him...

He grabs his phone in shaky, sweaty hands, clicking onto Dan's name and quickly typing a message.

**_I need to talk to you._ **

I need to talk to you


	15. F i f t e e n

Dan smiles innocently as he climbs into Kyle's car the following school day and takes a seat comfortably in the passenger seat with his bag sat peacefully on his lap. He's unaware of the tense, quiet atmosphere Kyle's thoughts have created.

"Good morning, Kyle," Dan grins optimistically, leaning over willingly to kiss his boyfriend. However, instead of receiving the usual response that Dan had grown accustomed to, he feels Kyle lean back briskly, so the two can't kiss. Kyle drowns in an overwhelming sense of guilt, his heart screaming and begging him to stop, not to do it. Dan frowns as he swiftly realises that something isn't right. "Kyle, what's up?" He slowly shuffles backwards, away from Kyle. "Is... Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kyle gulps, taking a deep breath in order to prepare himself for what is to come. There's a pause before he lets the lies tumble out of his mouth,  _forcing_ himself to tear Dan's heart apart. "I don't love you." He says very quietly, but very sternly. The other boy pauses, and Kyle takes his opportunity to get it all out of the way, to make it easier on himself.  _How selfish._ He hopes Dan realises it's his parents talking, not him. "I never did love you,  _Dan._ I felt  _sorry_ for you. Nobody liked you and you were a loner. I only kept on this facade all this time because it made me laugh, and it was a bonus on my side. Oh, and the fact you let me copy your homework."  _Dan, please don't listen to me. I love you._

Dan opens his mouth but no words come out. Kyle continues. "You're just a _fag."_ The word tastes like venom in his mouth, but it has to be done.  _But does it?_ He thinks to himself as he rambles on longer,  _Dan, please. Don't listen._ "You're lucky I'm not going to tell anyone. That would  _kill_ you, Dan, wouldn't it? It'd be social suicide for us both. Just look at me. I'm popular, I'm the best basket-baller in the county, yet I hung around with  _you?"_ He begs that Dan can see the tears in his eyes as he spits out the lies. His words are a chisel, chipping away at Dan's self esteem and confidence. He has to sit, watching the boy visibly shrink in the chair. How could he do this to the boy he's supposed to love?  _What's wrong with you?!_

Finally, Dan finds his voice. It's quiet, but it's there. "So... None of this meant anything?" The pain that shines through his voice stabs Kyle like a knife. "None of it? Not the kisses, the words...? The forest?  _Our spot?_ Prom night- it all meant nothing?!"Prom night?! None of it? It meant nothing?" 

Kyle shakes his head, staring at the steering wheel, not baring to look at Dan. "I just wanted to see how far you'd go with all of this. Truth be told, it'd be sweet if it wasn't pathetic- like you."

Tears fall down Dan's face as he feels his demons laughing in his ears. Why hadn't he expected this? Of course it was going to happen. He couldn't be happy. What sort of person would allow that?

"Kyle..." He whispers, heartbreak in his voice. "What about when we...?"

"You just don't get it, do you? I _used_ you. I used you, and you had no problem with it. You're so gullible it's stupid." Kyle looks to his right, where he won't be able to see Dan any longer.  _Don't make this any harder, Danny,_ he thinks to himself,  _please. I don't want to do this. I love you. Please listen to the words- they're not mine. Please realise that._

"I just... I thought-"

"Well, don't. Nobody cares."

The looks of ultimate betrayal on Dan's face, and the anger, the hurt, the _heartbreak_ in his eyes makes Kyle want to sob as he glances over, too awkward to say anything.

"Fuck you, Kyle. I thought we had something.  _Of course, of course!_ I tell you everything there is to know about me- all of my deepest, darkest demons, all of my secrets, and I trusted you with them! I trusted you to care, and to understand, and to be a good person about it! Yet you just go... You go and do this." He opens the door to the car and steps out, his voice cracks. "I  _loved you,_ and I thought you loved me, too..."

Kyle holds back tears, his tight grip on the steering wheel turns his knuckles white. His voice almost betrays him-  _Ironic. You betray him. And you can't face the consequences yourself._ "Get out of my car, Dan. You're pathetic." He demands. He listens as Dan slams the door shut, and he doesn't have the heart to watch him off into the house.

_What have you done? Why would you do this to him? After all the promises you told him._

He puts his arms over the steering wheel, and hides his face as sobs break through him.  _Coward. Don't act like the victim._

 

Dan falls to the floor when he gets to his room, the insane weight of existence pulling him down. His bag drops on the floor besides him, and he just sits with his head in his hands, sobbing. His cries echo through the empty house and he moves so he's facing his door, which is open.

The walls of the warm fortress of comfort and trust that Dan had built around himself and Kyle begin to crumble, returning to the dust and rubble that Dan feels his life was before.

His phone vibrates next to him, and his stomach drops. After all the torture Kyle has just put him through, surely he was granted some sort of break? But to his surprise it's not Kyle.

_Hey meet u by shop?_

Woody's text reads, much to Dan's relief. He just types back a quick message with no offering of an excuse nor any explanation.

_Not cmng tday_

He can't see what he's typing, but he knows that Woody should leave him alone after anyway. He throws his phone across the room, ignorant to any damage it may cause. He holds his knees close to his chest, the buzzing of his phone, which is probably now smashed, is ignored as another text comes through, but all Dan can do is stare out of his bedroom door, and at the medicine cabinet above the bathroom sink. There's only one thing on his mind...

 

A frown spreads across Woody's face as he looks down at his phone, the message showing across the scratched screen. He gives out some weird sort of acknowledging  _that was weird_ grunt. It's unusual for Dan to text him and not give him any explanation. After all, the last time Dan was ill, he got a full description of how many times he'd been up during the night bent over the toilet throwing up.

Nonetheless, Woody thinks nothing of it, types back a quick  _okay. Feel better soon or wotever,_ and allows his phone to drop back into his blazer pocket. The school gates lead straight into the car park, which he looks over in an attempt to identify Simmons' car.  _What's the point?_ He asks himself in frustration.  _I don't even know what car he owns._

Woody had his suspicions about Dan and Kyle- of course he did. The two had been inseparable ever since that time he was in detention. But he didn't mention anything, because, after all, it's not his business.

He sighs with disappointment, and walks through the school, and to PE, which is his first lesson. But something feels off. It doesn't feel like the usual school day- but then, why would it without Dan here? Even so, it still feels wrong. Something is missing.

He shakes it off and puts it down to Dan's absence.

If only he knew.


	16. S i x t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao you all make me feel bad for doing this smh:)  
> Also I'm gonna have a new story up called Stay With Me hopefully sometime today if not tomorrow so keep a look out for that- and yes, it's Dyle.  
> Why do I write Dyle when I ship Wyle?  
> Who knows.  
> OH AND DAN AND WILL I SHIP THAT TOO.  
> I ship all the ships.

After fifteen minutes of composing himself in the car park of the shopping centre that he and Dan had visited on their day off, Kyle finally gathers the courage to venture inside once he makes sure he face is free of any red blotches or tear streaks that would make him stand out.

He knows he shouldn't have done it... Why on Earth would he put Dan in such a position?  _God,_ he thinks,  _I hope he's okay..._

He strolls through the shopping centre, subconsciously heading over to  _Fopp,_ which, once again, is empty. He walks straight to the other end of the store, ignoring pretty much everything around him because nothing is worth it anymore. Not knowing the pain he caused Dan. He just wonders around, not paying attention.

"Hey," the cashier calls to him, lifting his head off of the desk. Kyle glances over, noticing it's the same cashier that was there when he was with Dan. "Don't put stuff down your trousers like you tried to last time, okay mate?" 

Kyle turns to the empty space next to him, where Dan once stood, putting wages down with him. He begins to feel familiar tears prickle his eyes, and he freezes, suddenly feeling off. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and something in his mind tells him that something is wrong... Very wrong.

The cashier stops smiling and his face suddenly falls, concern etching on his features. "Hey, mate," he leans over the desk to get a better look at the boy who grows even more unstable with each passing second, "Are you all right?"

Some sort of broken mixture of a scream and a sob escape from Kyle, and he falls to the floor with his head in his hands, sobs breaking through him like thunder. The cashier is initially too shocked to even do anything, but he still rushes over.

"Hey, calm down! What's up- breathe with me, okay? In, out, in, out, in out, just like that, okay, just like that." He supports Kyle by holding his arms. The sobs wreck through Kyle's body, and it doesn't look like he's going to calm down- Hell, he can't even follow the breathing. The cashier helps him to his feet and guides him to the  _STAFF ONLY_ room just at the side of the till.

He sits Kyle down on the battered old sofa in there, guiding him on how to breathe to calm himself down. He hands him a water bottle from the mini-fridge resting on the work top, and hands it to him. "Breathe, and drinks this, okay? Just calm down, I need to lock up." He rushes out of the room and closes the store early.

Kyle  repeats a mantra of  _something is wrong_ in his mind, pulling his fingers through his hair and pulling on it.  _Something is wrong._

_You idiot! Nothing is wrong- you're just being over dramatic. Just give Danny some time to get over it, and you'll see._

The cashier comes back no more than a minute later, seeing that the sobbing boy had shrunken to just a shakily breathing man.

"I've just had a breakdown in front of a stranger who I only know from joking about shoving something down my trousers... Yeah, that's about how my life is going." His voice is shaky and unsteady as he looks towards 

The cashier laughs and sticks his hand out. "My name is Will Farquarson." He smiles, "Now, what's gotten you so upset? Is... Is it your boyfriend?" He asks sensitively, grabbing a chair and sitting opposite Kyle.

"I've messed it all up. I've messed it up so bad. I've ruined everything. I've ruined  _him."_ Kyle sighs before he tells his story; letting the truth spill out of his mouth with no excuse, because there really isn't one.

"Oh God, that sucks. Personally, I'd just wait until it feels right and text him. If he's so bad to the point where you've needed to go over in the dead of night to help him, you should probably text him tonight, just to let him know that you care, or something like  that. I'm not experienced in this situation." Will suggest, "That's pretty bad. Couldn't you have just told him that it was your parents' fault?"

Kyle shrugs. "Well, yeah, of course I could have... But I instilled so much confidence in him that nobody would find out and that it'll all be okay. And I promised him that. If I told him what they actually said, he would have blamed himself and probably told me that maybe we should listen to him. He would have worried too much." He rubs his eyes which are tired and sore, and looks hopelessly to Will. "I'm just scared, you know? I have this horrible feeling in my stomach, and I know that what we had was perfect and to sit there and spit out all these lies and insults- I feel sick at myself. He doesn't deserve any of it. He's just so perfect, and he put so much effort into _us,_ and he deserves so much better, so much  _more_ than what I did to him."

 

Ralph and Woody sit in theory P.E in third period, both of them bored as their teacher rambles on about the importance of stretching before exercise in order to avoid injury, despite the fact that nobody is paying attention.

Ralph leans over to Woody from the centre table in the back of the classroom, just behind and to the right of Woody. "Where's Dan?" He asks, making the other boy frown. "Do you know?"

Woody shakes his head and turns around. "I don't know, actually. I was hoping you would, but... Well, apparently not." He muses, "He must be just ill or something along those lines. You know him, he'll be back tomorrow."

Ralph nods in response, but is distracted by something else before Woody can say anything else- and although he doesn't say it, Woody isn't entirely confident that Dan is  _just ill,_ or something, but he allows him space for the time being, anyway. That usually helps.

He looks over to Dan's seat across the room, where he once sat, rolling his eyes and grumbling about how it's  _useless that they make me do PE when I don't even run for one minute a day. It's so stupid, it's basically abuse!_

He smiles slightly at the memories, and turns around to talk to Ralph again, but- "Christopher Wood, we have ten minutes until it is lunch. Is it really that important to interrupt the lesson for?"

 

 


	17. S e v e n t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter you have all been dreading, and I must put a trigger warning on this for suicide. Sorry for doing this...

The following day, the whole school has a strange shift in attitude. The students seem to be okay, but the teachers... Not so much. They're so much quieter- some didn't even turn up for work which is odd. Kyle had cover teachers for most of his lessons.

The bell rings at the end of period two to signal form. The substitute for Kyle and Dan's French class stops talking. "You're going to the hall today, guys, not form. You have an assembly." His voice carries no emotion, and Kyle notices the flash of sympathy in his eyes as he sits down at the desk.

As the students file up to the hall through the narrow corridors, Kyle eavesdrops on a conversation between two girls in front of him. "What do you think it's about?" The first one asks.

"I don't know," her friend replies, "Probably the talent show, or something stupid like that. Nobody ever cares about what they cover in assemblies."

In the hall,  _nothing_ is right. Everything feels strange- Kyle looks around to see if he can spot Dan in the crowd, but he's nowhere in sight. The head of the school, a large man whom never shows his face on the grounds of his own property, stands in front of the room. Everyone is silent as they sit, and the room feels stuffy. The nurse, one of the student support staff, and an English teacher who is respected by everyone sits behind him on three chairs with grim looks upon their faces.

When everyone is quiet and seated the headmaster begins:

"This assembly was not planned. Nobody woke up this morning with the intention of having to inform you all of some devastating news, but under the recent, tragic events, it is our duty as a school to help and support you through these struggles."  He pauses for a moment and presses a button on the remote in his hand. A picture of Dan laughing appears on the board behind him. Dan hated that picture- Ralph had said something in the line that had made him laugh, which resulted in the slightly blurry picture which highlights his laughing face.

Kyle's eyes go wide, and his breath hitches in his throat.  _Nononononononononononono!_ He thinks. The boy next to him, a player on the same basketball team, looks over, knowing the two are  _'friends'._

"If you are unaware of who this boy is, his name is Daniel Smith. Obviously, he was a student here at this school and in your year. His father rang us this morning to inform us of some tragic, heartbreaking news. If you knew Daniel, you'd know he's a happy, smiley boy, and it is with a great heavy heart to tell you all that..." Kyle's eyes prickle with tears as the head gets slightly choked up. He doesn't want to hear what's undoubtedly to come. !Daniel committed suicide last night. His father came home and they rushed him to hospital. But... We lost him at eleven minutes past one this morning."

A lump rises in Kyle's throat as the room falls into a stunned silence.  _No._ He tells himself.  _This is a joke. A sick, sick joke. He's fine. He's okay..._

The head has tears in his eyes even though he never even met Dan, and he's unable to even speak. The English teacher stands to take his place. "We understand that the next few minths will be a challenging period for us all, and we would like you all to know that..." Kyle can't listen anymore and the teachers words blur into one. His throughts scream at him, and he knows they're right.  _This is your fault! This is all your fault! He's dead because of you!_

He looks around him and eyes the door to his left. His only escape. The teacher can't speak another word before Kyle rises from his seat, pushing it backwards. The metal scraping on the floor gains everyone's attentiion, and all they can do is watch as some sort of choked, pained sob escapes from the basketballer. He stares for a minute at the teacher, tears beginning to fall down his face, and the teacher just shakes his head.  _Go._ He can hear him telling him. He rushes to the door, pushing it open with such force he's surprised it's still in it's frame. His thoughts of blame, guilt, and shame hold him hostage-  _how could you do this to your Danny?_

His hands cover his mouth so he can't scream. He can feel it building up inside of him, like smoke from a fire is filling his lungs. The hurtful emotions battling inside of him make their demands to be known.

The door behind him opens with a squak, but he can't even look up to see who it is. He already knows.

"You knew!" Woody shouts at him, pain evident in his own voice. Kyle collapses against the wall, letting another wave of sobs errupt from him. "You knew what was wrong with him- he told you!" 

Kyle puts his face into his hands, screaming into them. He's lying on the floor, a mess of a person. He doesn't answer Woody. He can't...

"This was your fault, wasn't it?!" He demands. "He text me yesterday afternoon saying that something had happened between you both... God, it was... You fucking coward! You God damned coward!" Kyle looks up to Woody who is hardly visible through his tear cloded eyes. Woody's face mirrors his own, covered in tears. His best friend is gone and all because of the stupid wreck of a boy sat in front of him. "It was your fault. I lost  _my best friend_ because of you! He  _never_ deserved you, Kyle!"

"Yes!" Kyle screams back, "Okay? It was my fault! I did it to protect him, you don't know why I had to do what I did, but I never thought it would do this." He says, defeated. "Don't stand there yelling at me, Chris, because I know this was all my fault, and I hate myself for it."

The door opens again, and Woody falls quiet as he feels Ralph's arms wrap around him, allowing him to muffle broken sobs. "Kyle, man...  Just go. Please, just go..." Ralph says quietly, his voice straining to hold back tears of his own.

 

The lanky boy stands in the middle of his room, eyes too tired to cry, lungs too sore to scream. In the middle of the endless void of depression and unhappiness he has landed himself in the light at the end of the tunnel is impossible to see. He's drowning in guilt and he can't swim to free himself. He's the reason Danny died, and he's the reason two people lost their best friend, he's the reason a family has lost a member, and he's the reason that a whole year will never be the same again.

"Look at you." He whispers, looking himself up and down in the mirror. "You failed him. You're disgusting- how could you do that to the boy you sat there and told you loved? You lied to him, you God damn idiot. You're digsusting." He feels physically sick as he looks at himself, his whole self concept changing. "You didn't deserve him, Woody is right. You sick monster." 

He looks at his desk in front of him, where he has lined up all the tablet packets he could find in his house. "You deserve this..." He tells himself,sitting down on his bed, leaning over, and grabbing the first of many. His scrawled note sits on the desk with the ink running where tears had attacked the paper.

He pops them all out into his hand, counting them as he goes.  _16._ He pauses, taking in a deep breath, before tilting his head back, and allowing the first set of tablets in.

"You could have had so much with him, you fool. You could have conquered the world and he would've been smiling by your side the entire time." His face scrunches at the powdery aftertaste as they go down, but he tries to ignore it.

"You would've gotten married to him. You would have been a family- you would have adopted kids... Yet you go and break him like this? It's disgusting. You're disgusting. Abusing someone's trust- someone's  _love_ like that. Who the Hell do you think you are?" He grabs the second packet, feeling slightly sick. His hands begin to shake but he ignores it, not letting it stop him. He repeats the process with the next packet.

 

Kyle lies on his back, drifting in and out of consciousness as the tablelts begin to kick in. The lethal overdose has made him throw up by the side of his bed, but he doesn't care.

He lies in a cold sweat, heart racing as weak breaths escape from him. He can see the faces of his parents each time he comes back to conciousness- they're not acttually there, no, but the smug look since they no longer have to put up with a 'sick' son makes him wish they were just so he could tell them: Look. Look what you made me do. Look what you made Danny do.

A happy smile spreads across his face as he lies there, one thought consuming his mind entirely. It's only a matter of time.  _I'm coming, Danny._ His eyes begin to close for the final time, and his heart begins to slow.  _I'm coming._


	18. E i g h t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, the final chapter.   
> Quite an emotional one, if I do say so myself. Enjoy!

_My name is Kyle Simmons. I am seventeen years old, and chances are that if you're reading this then I'm dead. I am dead because not only have I failed, but I have been failed. I failed the boy that I loved, and I have been failed by society._

_His name was Daniel, but I called him Danny- and he was my Danny. I loved him with all of my heart and more, and everytime I looked at him I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to be able to call him my boyfriend. He was simply perfect, and there's no other way to describe him. He had the cutest smile, amazing hair, and the determination to do anything that he wanted to. He had the brightest smile in the room and he never knew this but everyone adored him. I can't tell you the reactions in the assembly because I wasn't there for mos of it, but I can assure you there wasn't a dry eye in the place. I lied to Danny, and I couldn't bare to face the truth or the concequences of my stupid actions- that's why I'm not here anymore. I'm with him._

_But my Danny was flawed. Said he had demons running around in his head telling him nasty things. I had to save him from these demons, sometimes driving to his house in the middle of the night to be his knight. I didn't mind, though. He asked me that night what would happen if someone were to find out about us, but I told him that nobody would care- after all, they wouldn't find out anyway._

_I lied to him. The first lie of them all. I knew that people would care- nobody would approve. Mum, Dad, you made a great example of this. Besides myself, this is all your fault. What sort of parents are you to make your son stop seeing the man he loves? I told you that Danny needed me, and you never listened. You're responsible for the death of two teenage boys, just because you were scared of what the church would think. I hope you're happy now we're both gone._

_I should never have lie to him. I should have told him the truth. We could have worked this out, gone away somewhere, somewhere where nobody would criticise us for being us, and we would be happy._

_But it's too late, now._

_Mr Smith- you were the father I wish I had. You were amazing and Danny loved you so, so much. He thought you were the best dad in the world, and I agree with him. Thank you for supporting him, us, and our relationship the entire time, even if it didn't last long..._

_By the time anyone reads this, I'll be with my Danny again. I hope he can forgive me._

 

The funerals of the two boys were held together. Mr & Mrs Simmons didn't support the idea as well as Dan's parents did, especially when Mr Smith had told his wife of how happy their son had been with Kyle. Why not put them both together?

Everyone came.  _Everyone._ Dan's third cousin, Kyle's aunt's ex-boyfriend and their family. Everyone from school- Ralph, Woody, and pretty much all their year. Even Will the cashier turned up.

Mr Smith was the first to speak: he told the story of how depressed his son had been and how he had even tried to take his own life once before. He told them of when Dan had met Kyle and finally came home from school with a smile on his face- happy. And he had supported them from day one, trying to keep his son as happy as possible. He couldn't bare the thought of those demons coming back... And now...

He blamed the Simmons'. He knew it was their fault- he knew that Kyle was going through stuff at home, Dan had told him, but he didn't realise quite how bad it was. They had manipulated and blackmailed their son into doing such horrible things, to speaking such horrible words. What sort of parents are they?

Between the two coffins stood a picture of the pair that Dan had taken on prom night. They both were happy, smiling confidently at the camera with fairy lights hanging around them. There wasn't a person in the room not crying, and it was a beautiful send off for tragic events.

 

Mr Smith never let anybody besides himself into his son's bedroom. He would sit there for days on end, staring at Daniel's bed. He shouldn't have gone to work that day. He should have stayed home... But everything was going so perfectly and it was completely out of the blue. Mr Smith had even gotten into an argument when he find out that Kyle had taken the same course as Dan. It shatered his heart into a billion peaces. He thinks about them sometimes. He thinks of how they reacted when they found out. He thinks of how they live knowing they've killed two kids.

Mrs Smith was never the same again. She blamed herself for being so rude about her son's sexuality. She felt so guilty that she set up a foundation to help parents who lost their kids to suicide called the  _Dan and Kyle foundation,_ and went to every fundraiser she could for LGBTQ+ charities. She drown herself in work, although there wasn't a moment that went by without she wondered how Dan was getting on in school- until it dawns.

Daniel's siblings didn't understand what really happened. They knew their brother wasn't with them anymore, but they didn't realise why there was so many people saying goodbye, or why there were two 'beds' instead of just one. They didn't understand why their mother set a place at the table for their brother even though he wasn't eating, and they didn't understand why they could hear their father talking in their brothers room even though there was nobody to listen.

Mrs Simmons was different. She stood by her son's bedroom door for an hour every morning, just staring in. She'd look at the posters, the pictures, and even the jersey with  _SIMMONS 03_ written on the back that hadn't been moved. She let her eyes wonder to the note, to the spot on the floor by the bed where she had found Kyle's body covered in bloody sick. She let her mind wonder as to why she was such a fail as a parent. She didn't go to church anymore. She didn't like their views. She lost faith.

Mr Simmons was quiet. He sat in the arm chair in the living room, thinking about the Smith household and how much pain had been caused by all of this. At times, when he would hear a car rumble down the street, he would think it was his sons as he came in from basketball practise, or he'd see him stood by the door in floods of tears pouring his heart out. He wanted to drive over to the Smith house and talk to them, to apologise for his and his wife's actions. But he knew it wasn't welcome. He knew it was his fault.

Kyle's little brother didn't know where his brother had gone. He didn't know why he wasn't allowed to get his Barbie DVD from his bedroom, or why he couldn't play anymore with Kyle. He didn't understand why his brother had been taken downstairs asleep when the ambulance came, or why his parents cried as they asked the neighbour to watch him as his big brother was put into an ambulance, the whole neighbourhood stood outside watching, some hugging, some crying, and some just in shock. But there was no rush, no beeping. He didn't understand why his parents had gone away for the day a week later dressed in black. He didn't understand any of it.

Woody couldn't stop thinking about the pair. He couldn't stop thinking of how much happier Dan had been when Kyle came along, or how many times Dan had text him about how in love he was with Kyle. Like the rest of the school, the following days after the funeral were spent staring at the chairs that the boys sat in when they were in history or French, and sometimes he'd hear them talking. Sometimes he'd see Dan sat there, or hear Kyle's pen as it furiously scribbled even though nobody was making any noise. When he and Ralph were doing PE, he'd hear Kyle laughing, or counting to one hundred. At the big game Kyle was looking forward to, there was a minutes silence before hand to respect the two boys. Why didn't he realise something was wrong? Why didn't he trust his gut? It's his fault. He should've gone over to Dan's house.

Ralph broke up with his girlfriend. He became quiet, too. Their whole group did. He wouldn't eat, drink, or talk, he'd just stare at his phone's wallpaper- a picture of himself and Dan. Endless trips to the school's therapists were made because he just wasn't able to function anymore. He had lost a lot of weight and he didn't understand why. He didn't understand why sometimes he couldn't breathe, or why the world seemed so much darker than before... For the school's annual talent show, he wrote a song called  _So My Friends Want To Marry,_ which he performed and won with. But it didn't help. He still didn't like the world.

School was never the same. A stone had been erected in the middle of the grounds with the pairs names engraved on it. It was an unspoken demand that nobody touches the rock. Various assemblies were held about who students could talk to. They even held assemblies about them every year, telling their story and what had happened, and even what help was now available. They would donate as much as they could for mental health charities, and even had lessons on it now, which became part of the mandatory timetable. Nobody minded. Sometimes they invited Mr and Mr Smith in to talk about their son to the kids in the classes. A picture of the two- the same one at the funeral- was put up by a student in their history and French classrooms and the teachers only framed them.

Will quit his job. He couldn't stop staring at the aisle where the pair had stood joking about shoftlifting by putting stuff down their trousers. He could feel them stood there whenever he went over there. He was disappointed each time he realised. He could hear Kyle's cries, his screams of heartbreak. Reports came in from customers that they could hear their names being whispered on that aisle, or they could feel something there. Sometimes Will's coworkers would wonder why all the David Lynch fills had been put at the front when nobody had been there during the night, but Will had a bright idea as to who it was. Like Ralph and Woody, both of whom he came to know, he found himself stood by their grave somedays, just looking. Just thinking.

Sometimes everyone would look up to the sky. On days where it was pink and purple, they knew the two boys were there and looking down on everyone. The Smiths blamed their pair for any floods their town suffered, knowing that they'd try and cause as much trouble as possible. Sometimes, when the sky was grey and overcase, they'd like to think they are missing their families. On special occassions, like when Mr Smith retired, or when it was Kyle's little brother's sixteenth birthday, or when Mr and Mrs Smith greated their first grandchild into the world (Named Dan Kyle Smith), they would make the sky the most brilliant blue they could. During the evenings, they'd give the most beautiful sunset and even a meteor shower. They made sure it snowed every Christmas.

Some days, Mr Smith would wake up to a note on his dresser:

_I love you, Dad - Dan x_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man now I'm crying


End file.
